Morrigan Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone
by Harpygirl24
Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 1: The Sorting

Morrigan Potter; was scared for the first time in her life. When the Hogwarts letter arrived the Dursley's allowed her to go but only if she didn't ask for any of the supplies on her list. Uncle Vernon wouldn't pay for her to learn magic. So she had to come to Hogwarts with none of her supplies. While on the Hogwarts Express she met a girl name Hermione Granger, who allowed her to borrow one of her robes until she could get her own.

Hermione had to almost force the robe in Morrigan's hands after she let slip that the Dursley's hadn't gotten her anything. Morrigan, hated being a charity case, but at least she had a robe on.

"No matter which house you're in we'll still be friends," Hermione told her.

"Thanks, I never had a friend before," Morrigan told her, "Dudley, would make them run away and not want to have anything to do with me. Freaks, to them, don't deserve them."

"Morrigan, you're not a freak," Hermione told her, "What they said to you is not something that responsible guardians say."

"So you don't think I'm a freak," Morrigan said, shocked that someone didn't thinks she was a freak.

"No, I don't," Hermione stated.

Now she was in the Great Hall, Hermione next to her. One by one each student was called forth to be sorted and as they got near her name she was getting even more and more nervous. She played with her long red hair, her green eyes looking down at her feet. Her shoes, which Aunt Petunia got second hand, and was a source of taunting by her classmates, had split open and she knew that her toes were poking out. The only thing keeping them together was the string that she had placed around them.

"Potter, Morrigan," Professor McGonagall called out.

Everyone whispered as she went before the hat. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. She kept looking at the floor and wanting the whole sorting to be over. She didn't care which house she was in as long as she was still allowed to be here. She didn't want to go back to the Dursley's.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Morrigan noticed that everyone stared at her in shock but all she did was take the hat off and head over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Finally the Slytherin table cheered for her and the sorting continued.

"I can't believe that you in our house," a blond boy that had a snobby voice said. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Morrigan Potter," Morrigan said, shaking hands with him.

"Named after the war goddess," Draco commented and Morrigan nodded. "Nice!"

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

When the feast began Morrigan wasn't sure if she was allowed to eat. Everyone else was grabbing food and shoving it down her throat. Morrigan just sat there and did nothing.

"Morg," Hermione's voice said and she looked up to see her friend standing there, "You need to eat."

"I'm-."

"You need to eat," Hermione told her, cutting her off, "Or you're going to make yourself sick."

"Why are you here, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Because none of you are noticing that Morg is isn't eating," Hermione answered, "I just want to make sure that she's eating."

"She doesn't need a mother."

"Oh and your going to notice if she's not eating," Hermione told him, "And stop eating all the potatoes from her, Goyle, you act like a freaking pig."

"Hay!"

"She's got a point," Morrigan said.

"Is there a problem here," said a cold voice and Morrigan saw a black hair man appearing.

"Just making sure that Morrigan eats, that's all," Hermione told him.

"I know that the food might not be as good as what you're getting at home, but you will not insult who made it," he said, "Ten points from Slytherin for thinking that our food is not good enough."

Morrigan saw an angry look on Hermione's face appearing.

"Sir, that's not what's going on," Hermione told him.

"Don't tell him," Morrigan begged.

"I'm your friend, Morg, and I'll tell him so that he doesn't spend the next week living in some deluded fantasy world. Because that's what friends do, makes sure that no one bullies you. Who are you, sir?"

"I'm Professor Snape, Miss Granger," he said.

"And you're their Head of House, right," Hermione said.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Then I will tell you this once and don't think that I'm part of her fan club," Hermione said, "Morrigan, is wearing my robes because the Dursley's told her that she could go but they weren't going to buy her supplies, and if you care to look at her feet she's wearing shoes that have come apart. Also, what child wears tapped glasses. She told me the Dursley's call her a freak and that her cousin, Dudley, bullies anyone that tries to be friends with her. I told her that no matter which house we were in that I would be her friend. Now why don't you stop trying to bully her and act like her Head of House and do something about those horrible Dursley's."

Hermione then headed back to her table.

"Eat your food, Potter," Snape told her and then headed back to the staff table.

"She told him," Morrigan said.

"I think that she would consider it her right," Draco said, "Are the muggles really like that?"

"Yeah, they are," Morrigan told him.

"Well don't worry, we'll help you out," Draco said.

"How?"

"Well the Potter's have a ton of money and I think it's strange that you didn't draw any of it out."

"I don't have any money," Morrigan told him.

"Of course you do," Draco said, "Everyone knows that Potter's are filthy rich. Go to Professor Snape and have him get your vault key."

"I don't want to bother him," Morrigan told him.

"Don't worry, he won't be bothered," Draco told him, "If he doesn't do it then Snape has some issues that need to be addressed."

Morrigan said nothing to what Draco had said.

When the feast was over Flint took them down to the Slytherin common room to meet their Head of House and to hear the rules. Professor Snape came across Morrigan as someone that wouldn't take laziness and she couldn't believe that he was looking right at her when he said laziness.

"Studying is done between seven and ten for first, second, third, and fourth years, seven to eleven for fifth years, and seven to eleven for sixth and seventh years. You will do all your assignments when their due and you will stick together when you're out of the common room. I will not stand for bullying within the house."

Once again he looked at Morrigan when he said the word bullying. What was up with him?

"Head to bed, now," he barked and the Prefects took the students to their separate dorms.

When Morrigan entered the dorm her bed was the only one that didn't have a trunk. Everyone else changed into their nightgowns but the only thing that Morrigan had was her robes.

"Where is your trunk?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"I don't have one," Morrigan answered.

"Are you serious or dumb?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm serious and I'm not dumb," Morrigan snarled.

She laughed at her, which made her blood boil. Suddenly the door opened and in walked the Slytherin Prefect.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Potter; forgot her trunk."

"The Dursley's didn't allow me to get my things," Morrigan told the Prefect, "And I don't like this girl saying that I'm stupid, when I'm not."

"Did you bring anything with you?"

Morrigan shook her head and, sighing, she took a piece of parchment and transfigured it to a green nightgown and handed it to her.

"You will report to Professor Snape's office tomorrow so that you can get your things," the Prefect told her. "Six, don't be late."

"No problem," Morrigan said and the Prefect left.

"Stay away from us," Pansy told her and then she went to bed.

"Don't worry about her," Millicent told her, Tracy nodding, "Just go to see him in the morning."

"I will," Morrigan said.

"Do you think that Snape is going to poison you for not having your things?" Tracey wondered.

"I doubt that," Millicent said.

"I'm not scared of Snape," Morrigan told them.

"If you say that at the end of the term then you have more spine then others," Millicent told her.

Morrigan smiled.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Morrigan is going to show that she lives up to her name as she gains more backbone and thinks for herself. On the note of my other stories, I will update them as quickly as I can.


	2. Going To Diagon Alley

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 11

A/N: Thanks everyone for commenting.

1111111111111111111111111111 11

Chapter 2: Going To Diagon Alley

The next morning Morrigan woke up and bathing, she put her robe on and headed to Snape's office. She was taken there by the Prefect since she didn't know where it was located. The Prefect knocked on the door and a cold voice said, "Enter." The Prefect opened the door and motioned Morrigan to enter.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Snape said, "I was told that you were in need of my help."

"Do you need me, Professor?" the Prefect asked.

"No, I can take over from here," Snape told her and the Prefect left. "Miss Potter, do you know it's against Hogwarts rules to not come with your supplies."

"No, sir, I didn't," Morrigan answered. "I was just lucky to be able to come that I didn't argue when Uncle Vernon told me that he wasn't going to pay for me to learn magic."

She saw Snape giving her a look but thankfully he made no biting comments.

"I will be taking you to Diagon Alley to get your things, including anything that you might be lacking," Snape told her. "Professor McGonagall will be assisting me since you need, um, girl things."

Morrigan could almost laugh when she saw Snape going pink.

"Thank you but I don't really need that much stuff," Morrigan told him.

"I will decide what you need or don't need," Snape told her, "As your Head of House it will be my responsibility to make sure that you have it."

"Yes, sir," Morrigan said.

"And don't complain when me and McGonagall buy you something," Snape added.

"Yes, sir," Morrigan repeated.

Snape got up and motioned Morrigan to follow him. He stopped to get a cloak out and then they left his office.

Morrigan was surprised to see that McGonagall was already there. When they approached her Hermione came out of the Great Hall, smiling at her.

"Have a great time, Morg," Hermione told her.

"Thanks," Morrigan said to her.

"Are we ready to go," Snape asked them.

"I believe so," McGonagall said, "Come, Miss Potter; you'll see Miss Granger soon."

Morrigan waved to Hermione and then left.

The trip to Diagon Alley was done with side-along Apparition. The whole thing made Morrigan want to throw up but, thankfully, she managed to keep her stomach in. McGonagall gave her a sandwich so that she would have something to eat and then it was off to get her things. They first took her to Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions and got her fitted for her new robes. Morrigan was nervous about being fitted because she would have to reveal the scars on her arms. However, the look on Madam Malkin's face told her that she better remove her robes.

When she did she saw the shocked looks on Snape and McGonagall's faces. She turned away, not wanting them to see her on the verge of tears. When the robe was placed over her head, the scars vanished from sight, and the woman started to pin them to the right length. While she was being fitted Morrigan saw Snape putting gloves, scarves, and other things on the table. When she was finished, she put on her robe, and everything was totaled up and Morrigan watched as Snape wrote something down on a slip of parchment and handed it to her.

"Hope that you have a good day," Madam Malkin told them.

"Let's get going," Snape told Morrigan and they left.

The next shop sold ink, quill, and parchment. Both Professors insisted that Morrigan had at least ten quills, five ink bottles, and several books of parchment. Morrigan didn't complain but allowed them to pay for what they thought she needed. The next shop sold books and Morrigan at once ran to a bookshelf that sold books that were about hexes and curses.

"You can't have them until sixth year," Snape told her while McGonagall got her books that she needed for her classes.

Morrigan put it back, not saying anything.

"If you want something that will help you out then get a book that will help you in History of Magic," Snape suggested.

"Like what?"

"I'll show you," Snape said and he led her into the history section. "You can pick out three books from this section."

Morrigan nodded and started fingering through the spines. She decided on one that talked about the English Burning Times, one about the Founders, and another one about werewolves. She didn't know how werewolves ended up in this section but Snape did tell her that she could have three from this section. She placed the books on the table and the man rung it up. When they left Morrigan thanked them for the books.

"Do you like reading?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but the Dursley's hated it when I read. They said that it made me smarter than Dudley. Anyone is smarter then Dudley."

"I'm surprised that you passed your classes in muggle school," McGonagall told her.

"Muggle," Morrigan said, confused.

"I'm sure that you heard of the word," Snape said.

"No, I haven't," Morrigan told him. "The only thing that I know was that Aunt Petunia told me that my mother was a freak, like I am."

"Morrigan, you're not a freak," Snape told her.

"That's what Hermione told me when she let me borrow her robe," Morrigan told him.

"I think you should listen to her," Snape told her, "She seems to be filled with common sense."

They went into a shop that sold cauldrons and glass phials. Snape insisted on shatter-proof vials so that her potion wouldn't spill everywhere just in case someone tripped her. Morrigan nodded in agreement and allowed them to be bought and paid for. They broke for lunch, McGonagall buying what they wanted and then the three of them sat down and waited for the food.

"So what do you teach?" Morrigan asked her.

"I teach Transfiguration and I'm Head of Gryffindor House," McGonagall answered.

"Is that hard, Transfiguration?" Morrigan asked her.

"It can be hard if you don't study," Snape answered.

"Which is why Severus Slytherins always manage to do well on their exams," McGonagall told her. "So what do you think about Hogwarts?"

"It's different from my last school," Morrigan answered, "But I don't trust anyone in my house."

"Because of what happened," McGonagall commented.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that they'll turn on me," Morrigan told her, "When I was in school kids would make fun of me because of my name and because they were afraid that Dudley would think they liked me."

"Your name is a good name," Snape told her, "You shouldn't be ashamed of what your mother named you."

Morrigan stared at him and then said, "My mother named me."

"Yes, she did," Snape said.

"Your parents both decided that if you were a girl then Lily would decide what to name you and if you were a boy then your father would name you," McGonagall explained. "She named you after the goddess of war and death. I think it was fitting because you were born during war."

"Draco, mentioned that I was named after her," Morrigan said.

"Then he was right about something," Snape said.

When the food appeared no one said anything, just ate in silence. Morrigan had too many questions but she wasn't sure if she was ready to ask them. When they were done eating she followed them to get the rest of her things. By time they were done shopping she was dead tired and all Snape was saying was that he was looking forward to getting back. Morrigan thought this was due to the fact that McGonagall dragged him into a shop that sold things for witches. Two hours of having Morrigan try on training bras was probably more than her Head of House could take.

Morrigan thought the whole thing was funny.

When they finally got back to Hogwarts she took her things back to her dorm and unload her things. She found the room filled with students that were working on their assignments. Snape placed her trunk at the foot of her bed and told her that he expected her to be on-time for her classes.

"Yes, sir," Morrigan said.

"Then I'll see you later," Snape told her and then he left.

Morrigan spent hours putting her robes away and stacking her books in a neat pile. She was putting her quills away when Millicent came in with a plate of food and a cup of something to drink.

"I suspected that you hadn't eaten," Millicent told her, "So I got permission to bring you some food."

"Thanks," Morrigan said and she sat down and accepted the food, then ate.

"So do you have everything that you need?" Millicent asked her.

"Yes," Morrigan answered, after she had swallowed. "Professor Snape; told me that he expects me to be in class. So what did you have today?"

"History of Magic, Magically Theory, and Charms, with the Ravenclaws," Millicent answered, "There are some in Charms that are good. You can borrow my notes, if you want, for History."

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

"I'll get them for you," she told her and soon Morrigan had them.

Morrigan spent an hour writing down the notes that Millicent had written. It was hard, as she had never used a quill before. However, she managed to make decent notes that she could read and she returned Millicent notes back to her. Millicent put them back in her trunk and left Morrigan alone to read her books.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111

"I trust that you had no problems shopping for Miss Potter," Dumbledore said when Severus and Minerva arrived to report what had happened.

"Albus, do you honestly think that there weren't any problems," Minerva told him, "Albus, that child was sorted into Slytherin when both of her parents were in Gryffindor. Do you think that's not strange?"

"It must be a reason."

"Then explain the reason?" Severus asked.

"It must be due to her exposure to Lord Voldemort."

Both Severus and Minerva flinched.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that she was raised by the Dursley's," Severus told him, "It's apparent that she was abused by them."

"And why do you think that?"

Severus gave him a look that told him that if looks could kill Dumbledore would be dead. Finally he said, "I knew Petunia when she was a child and she was spiteful. I wouldn't put it past her to marry someone that was just as hateful about anything that's different. The fact that we had to buy her a full wardrobe, supplies, and other things tells me that what Miss Granger told me was the truth. They allowed her to go as long as she didn't ask for anything on the list."

"And what do you want me to do, Severus?"

"How about thinking about the choices that you made and how they've affected others," Severus asked, "Or is that beyond your understand."

"I did care about how this affected her."

"Then explain why Morrigan was force to live with people that hate people like us," Minerva said.

"I thought the Dursley's would treat her like one of their own," Dumbledore told her, "Apparently, I was wrong."

"Apparently," Severus sneered.

"I'll have Kingsley and Moody check on her home life," Dumbledore told them. "Is that good enough?"

"That's a start," Severus told him, "And you can also add that you're sorry that you placed her with magic hated relatives."

And both Severus and McGonagall left Dumbledore's office.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Thanks for the following that I've gotten from everyone. Also there will be some Ron bashing in this story because he doesn't like Morrigan for being in Slytherin. This will have a direct effect on the second year.


	3. Stupid Draco

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I'll be updating on this story once a day so that you don't have to wait so long for an update.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111

Chapter 3: Stupid Draco

The next day Morrigan found her timetable waiting on her when she woke up. She found a towel waiting on her and so she grabbed it and the new bar of soap that McGonagall had insisted on getting for her. It smelled good and Morrigan spent ten minutes just soaking in the tub before a banging on the door told her that she had to get out. Sighing, she toweled dry and put her uniform on. Later she would tell Millicent about the sensation of being able to just soak without the water being cold. The Slytherin's had Magical Theory, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Morrigan had read some of her Transfiguration book and it sounded interesting.

She was going with Millicent and Tracy, since they were the only girls that didn't treat her like dirt. They were also the only two girls that seem to get lost. When the three of them finally found the Great Hall breakfast was half-way over. Morrigan waved at Hermione, who waved back, and then she sat down at the Slytherin table to eat her breakfast.

"Where were you, Potter?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Shopping," Morrigan answered.

"Girls and their shopping," he said and thankfully left it alone.

When the mail arrived, Tracy had warned her about this, she found owls delivering a ton of letters to her. Morrigan had no idea what this was about and before she could even open one of them Professor Snape entered and whisked them away.

"That's my mail, sir," Morrigan told him.

"You don't want to answer these," Snape told her, "Trust me."

Morrigan wasn't sure that she did.

"Trust him on this," Millicent told her, "Their all hate letters. Yesterday Professor Snape tried to get rid of them and one of them exploded in his face, saying that you would get punished for being in Slytherin. Honestly, they act as though the world has ended."

"I bet they wouldn't say that if I was anyone else."

"Your right," Millicent said, "You're famous and they feel that they own you."

Morrigan frowned and asked, "How am I famous?"

Millicent and Tracy both looked at her and then each other. Finally Tracy said, "You don't know that you're famous."

"No, I don't," Morrigan said in a firm tone. "What exactly am I supposed to be famous for?"

"For defeating the Dark Lord," Millicent answered, "You defeated him and brought the end of the dark times."

Morrigan snorted and asked, "How old was I supposed to be when I defeated this man?"

"One."

Morrigan laughed and said, "A one-year-old can't defeat an adult. Most likely others defeated him and gave me the credit."

"Tell that to the children of Death Eaters," Millicent told her, "But I agree that a one-year-old couldn't defeat the Dark Lord. You would have to have something that he didn't have."

"Thank you," Morrigan said, "Now that we've gotten over this famous nonsense I want to head to Magical Theory."

"It's a hard class," Millicent warned.

"I need the challenge," Morrigan told her and they left the Great Hall.

Magically theory was hard, though not as hard as Millicent was letting her think it was. The teacher, Professor Heart, mainly talked about how learning the theory of a spell would help you understand it and therefore be able to cast it. Morrigan wrote notes down on what she was saying and then Professor Heart gave them all homework.

"Three rolls of parchment on the magical theory of pain spells, due next week," she said and then the bell rang.

"Another stupid essay," Draco complained.

"Oh shut up," Morrigan snapped, "You act like this is the end of the world."

"It is, unless I can get someone to do it."

"Don't look at me, Draco, I'm not doing it," Morrigan said.

"Like I would have someone that doesn't even know anything about our world do my homework. You're probably going to fail the entire year."

"Whatever," Morrigan said, "I'm going to Herbology."

And she stormed down the hall and out of sight.

Herbology turned into one of those pleasant classes that she really could get into. Digging in the dirt to help Aunt Petunia plant a garden was really coming in handy. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, gave them seeds to plant. Draco made a huge cry about it, getting ten points from Slytherin removed. Morrigan wasn't in a good mood with him. She wasn't the only one that was upset with him.

"If he hates this school so much why is he even here?" Millicent asked Morrigan and Tracy.

"I don't know but he better shape up or ship out," Morrigan said, which drew confused looks from her two friends. "Muggle saying."

"Well I can't stand him," Tracy said, "He can't stand even a little bit of work he needs to get home schooled."

"I doubt that Lucius Malfoy will allow that to happen," Millicent told her.

Morrigan snorted.

"Why don't we not talk about Malfoy anymore. I'm hungry," Tracy said and the three girls hurried to the castle.

When they entered the Great Hall they almost ran into Professor Snape. Morrigan went pink when she saw the form of her Head of House.

"Miss Davis, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Potter," he said.

"Sorry, sir," they all said at the same time.

"Walk into the Great Hall, young ladies," Snape ordered.

"Yes, sir," they said at the same time and walked into the Great Hall.

Lunch was pretty much normal, though Morrigan chose to sit with Hermione and tell her what a big whiney that Draco was during Herbology.

"What do you expect," she said, "He probably is use to getting what he wants."

"Yeah, but does he have to do it at our expense," Morrigan asked.

"I don't think he cares."

Morrigan had to agree with that.

After lunch Morrigan and her friends went to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall seemed nice, but she was very strict. She had Morrigan make up the lesson that she missed, which was really easy since she had read the assignment and had read the theory as well. The only homework that she was given was to work on the assignment that everyone else was doing and then do an essay, explaining the effects. Morrigan wrote this down in her planner that Snape had insisted that she keep and then she joined the others when the bell rang.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Once again, thanks everyone that gave me reviews. They keep me going.


	4. Potions Lesson

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I hope that all of you have a wonderful Christmas.

11111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Potion Lesson

Friday came around before Morrigan even knew it. When she sat down at the Slytherin table she saw Draco looking happy about something. In Morrigan's personal opinion that was never a good thing.

"What's the prick happy about?" Morrigan asked Tracy.

"We have double Potions with the Gryffindor's," she told her, "I heard that Snape favors his own students. We'll be able to find out if it's true."

Morrigan had heard that Snape did favor his own students, though he was the only Professor that did. Morrigan wondered why that was the case. Morrigan had spent the better part of the week reading her Potions book because Millicent had told her that her father and Snape hated each other and that he was most likely going to pick on her to see if she messed up. When Morrigan asked how Millicent knew this she told her that it was common knowledge among the Slytherin families. Also messing up would give Draco a chance to make fun of her.

She wasn't about to let that happen.

"So what are you going to do this afternoon?" Millicent asked her.

"What are you going to do?" Morrigan asked.

"I don't know," she answered, "I was thinking about sending a letter home, letting my folks know how my first week was."

"Lucky you," Morrigan said, "If I tried that my Uncle would most likely yell at me for sending my freakiness home."

"I still can't believe that you had to live with those horrible muggles," Tracy told her, shaking her head, "I would have hexed them myself."

"Don't give me any ideas," Morrigan warned, though the idea of hexing Aunt Petunia sounded like a good idea.

When the bell rang, to signal the beginning of morning classes, Morrigan, Millicent, and Tracy all headed down to the dungeons, the rest of the Slytherins following.

Morrigan noticed that the Potions classrooms were colder then say, the Charms classrooms, and Morrigan wondered if Snape magically made them this cold or they naturally were. They found their seats on the left side of the room and she took out her supplies that she would need. The Gryffindor's came around, giving them all looks that told them that they weren't wanted here. The only person that didn't do this was Hermione. She came over to talk to Morrigan before Snape arrived.

"Do you want to study tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," Morrigan said, "I'll tell you what happened in Diagon Alley."

"Great," she said, "Oh I have to warn you that Ronald Weasley is going to try something."

She said this in a low tone so that none of the Gryffindor's would hear her.

"What is he planning?" Morrigan answered.

"I think he's going to try and make your cauldron blow up," she said, "I don't know, but just keep an eye out for him. He's the dumb boy with red hair."

"Thanks," Morrigan said and then a boy from Gryffindor yelled, "Get over here, Granger."

"Shut up, dick wad," Hermione said, making Morrigan snicker. "I talk to who I want to, when I want to."

"Snake lover," he hissed and Hermione showed him what she thought about him.

"If your done showing that you have no class, Miss Granger, can I have you return to your seat," Professor Snape said.

"Man, do you have to go all racist on me," Hermione asked and she headed back to her seat.

Morrigan laughed again because what Hermione said absolutely made no sense.

"Am I funny, Miss Potter?" Snape asked her.

Morrigan nodded, Millicent and Tracy laughing as well.

"While Miss's Potter, Bullstrode, and Davis are making fools of themselves I will tell everyone that we are making the boil cure. This is a simple potion to cure boils. Now get started."

The students gathered their things from their boxes just as Morrigan and her friends were finally calming down. When the laughter stopped she gathered her supplies and got to work.

"It's good to laugh every once in a while," Millicent told her.

"It sure is," Morrigan said.

Despite the somewhat late start that Morrigan and her friends got, they managed to finish the potion in time. Morrigan had just bottled her sample when she noticed that Neville Longbottom was about to add the quills without taking the cauldron off the fire.

"LONGBOTTOM, DON'T ADD THEM BEFORE YOU TAKE THE CAULDRON OFF THE FIRE," Morrigan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Too late, he added them, and his whole cauldron exploded. Morrigan watched, suddenly, as the ruined potion started to flow over the floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

"Idiot boy," Snape snarled, making the potion vanish with one wave of his wand, "Potter, why didn't you tell Longbottom to not add the quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Thought it would make you look good, didn't you. That's twenty points from Slytherin that you've lost."

"Hay, she did," Theodore Nott said, "We all heard her screaming at Longbottom not to do that."

"I didn't hear her," Snape said.

"Then you have selective hearing loss," Pansy Parkinson said, "I might not like Potter but I heard her screaming at Longbottom not to do it. What's wrong with you?"

"I will not have my decisions argued against."

"I thought that you liked all your snakes," Blaise Zabini said, "I guess the only snake that you don't like is Morrigan. What has she done to you?"

Morrigan was glad that everyone in her house was defending her. Of course the Gryffindor's, minus Hermione, was gleeful.

"Detention and ten more points from Slytherin," Snape told her.

Morrigan sighed.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Why in the world did you treat her like that," Narcissa asked Snape the next day.

"Who did I treat badly?" Snape asked.

"Well I didn't say badly but that's what I meant," Narcissa said, "Draco, wrote home to me and told me how awful that you had been to Potter after you were nice enough to take her to get her things. He said that she told Longbottom not to put the quills in and he still did. What he did was his own fault, not Potter's."

"And how will it look to people like your husband if I suddenly favored Potter."

"I don't care," Narcissa said, "I've heard from the Bullstrode family that Potter came to Hogwarts with nothing except someone's borrowed robe. A Mud blood gave it to her so that she wouldn't get made fun of. I might not like them but at least this one was decent enough to help her out. That child has been abused mentally and you treat her like that in-front of your entire first year Slytherin. I'm telling you that Peter Bullstrode is not happy with how you're treating her."

"I have the right to treat Potter how I want," Snape said to her, "If I want to treat her nicely while we're alone then I will. If I want to treat her like the bully that she most likely is then that's my right."

"Do you even have a heart?" Narcissa asked, "Or did you leave it behind when you called Lily a Mud blood? I sometimes wonder about you."

Snape said nothing.

"That girl is going to be in Slytherin for the next seven years," Narcissa told him, "You better get use to that and real fast."

And she left him alone.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 

"I wonder if Snape is going to quit acting like such a bully and leave you alone," Millicent wondered.

"I'm not mad at him," Morrigan said, "But I don't like how he treated me."

"I would be mad," Tracy said, "And I can't believe that you would defend him."

"I said that I don't like how he treated me but I'm going to work on him," Morrigan told her.

Tracy and Millicent both looked at each other and then at her. Finally Tracy asked, "How are you going to work on him?"

"By being a model student and showing him that I'm my own person," Morrigan answered, "Everyone around here expects me to be like my parents. I know that I'm not a bully, despite what Snape probably thinks, and if I show him that I'm not like my dad then he'll stop picking on me."

"Let's hope your bright idea works," Tracy said.

"Oh it will," Morrigan promised.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Morrigan is going to set her plan in motion to 'work' on him. Of course, even though the summery says that Snape is going to protect her from an enemy that's worst then the dark lord, he still needs to experience things to get to that point. It won't be instant.


	5. Flying Lesson

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and Snape will get better in his treatment of Morrigan.

1111111111111111

Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

Morrigan studied with Hermione on Saturday and then served her detention on Sunday, which was scrubbing cauldrons without the use of magic. Morrigan snorted, like she knew any cleaning spells. On Monday she was coming down to the common room when Tracy ran over and told her that Flying Lessons would be starting.

"Do you think its wise to let me near a broom," Morrigan asked her.

"You have to take it," she told her.

"Great," Morrigan muttered.

Morrigan managed to put Flying Lesson from her mind as she focused on her classes. Of course Draco didn't help matters by talking about all the times that he had been up in the air on his broom, that his father had bought him, and kept looking at her when he said that some people wouldn't pass the class. This got Morrigan mad more then anything.

"He thinks that he's gods give to the world," Morrigan said to Hermione when they were studying in the Library.

"Do you think he's any good?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Morrigan said, "He's going to use the lesson to show off and I'm not going to be apart of it."

"I figure that much," Hermione said.

"Do you know the really dumb thing about being in Slytherin is that you have to do something called house unity? Now I'm not against house unity but they use it to bully people. I had to put up with that with Dudley and I can't believe that I'm around it."

"Talk to Professor Snape."

"I don't know," Morrigan said slowly, "I don't trust him."

"I know that this is too much to even hope for but I don't think that he intends to bully you," Hermione said, "If he didn't care anything about you then he wouldn't of taken you to Diagon Alley. He would have allowed you to walk around with nothing and get made fun of."

"I'll think about it," Morrigan said.

"That's all I ask," Hermione said and they went back to their studying.

On Thursday the Slytherins headed down to the grounds to have Flying Lessons. The Gryffindor's weren't there yet, which caused Draco to laugh. What was so funny, Morrigan didn't know. When they finally showed up they were followed by Madam Hooch.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she told them, "Well, what are you waiting for. Stand next to a broom."

Everyone did as they were told and then Madam Hooch barked her next set of instructions.

"You will place your right hand over your broom and say, up."

"UP!" they all said and only a couple went into the students hand, Morrigan's included.

Draco looked smug when his went into his hand as well.

"Now I want you all to mount them," she told them and Morrigan snickered. Madam Hooch heard and went over to her. "And what's so funny about what I just said?"

"Well, um, we're like all eleven and that sort is sick," Morrigan told her, "Do you have any idea what the word mount means in the mind of an eleven-year-old?"

"How about get on your brooms," she suggested.

"Better," Morrigan said.

"Five points from Slytherin for insulting your Professors instructions."

Morrigan shot daggers at her.

The rest of the lesson was done in silence. Morrigan absolutely refuse to let Madam Hooch think that she was so much smarter then her. Honestly, Morrigan did have a point. Mount was too sexual in nature for an eleven-year-old. How did she know, she saw a documentary on muggle TV about animals mounting their mates. Mounting was what animals did and she wasn't an animal. The only part that was exciting was when Neville lost control of his broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing, with clear instructions that if anyone was found in the air they would be out of Hogwarts before they could say Quidditch.

That was when Draco decided to test that threat. He had found a rememberall that Neville's gran had sent him. Morrigan hadn't been there for the mail but Tracy had told her that Neville had gotten one and that Draco was acting like a totally bully and tried to take it from him.

"Give it back," Morrigan demanded.

"Ooh, Potter is defending Longbottom," Draco taunted.

"I said give it here or I'll tell Professor Snape," Morrigan told him, "Stealing is wrong or didn't your parents teach you that."

"Oh my parents taught me a lot," Draco said and then he jumped on his broom, "I bet you can't even come after me."

"Don't do it, Morg," Hermione said, "He just wants to get you into trouble and expelled."

"I'm not that stupid," Morrigan told her, "Hay, Malfoy, when you quit acting like a buffoon, let us know."

"Ooh, Potter is scared," a red head boy said.

"Shut up, Weasley," Hermione said, "Just because you like getting into trouble doesn't mean all of us do."

"Didn't know that you cared about scaredy cats," Weasley said, his voice laced with spite.

"If you're so worried about Longbottom's rememberall, why don't you go after it," Morrigan said, "I'm sure that you'll do so much better then me, since you were raised in the Wizarding world and I'm nothing but a famous name."

Weasley grinned and then jumped on his broom.

"I'll show you how we real wizards do things."

"Yeah, he's an idiot," Morrigan said.

"I wonder how long it will be before he's caught," Hermione wondered.

"Knowing Weasley, not very long," Tracy said and then, "Weasley, Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin are you two doing?"

It was Madam Hooch and she looked mad.

To say that Madam Hooch was as good as her word was an understatement. Both Weasley and Malfoy were expelled for not following Madam Hooch's instructions. Tracy thought the whole thing was really funny.

"I wonder how long it will be before Malfoy comes back," Tracy asked Morrigan.

"Probably a week," Morrigan answered, "That child thinks that he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. At least Snape can blame me for this."

"I think that Snape is shocked that you're actually following the rules."

Morrigan shook her head and said, "I'm never going to get expelled and be force to return to the Dursley's."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I was surprised to hear that you expelled my son," Narcissa said.

"He did break Madam Hooch's rules," Snape told her.

"Well I bet you were surprised that Potter didn't get into trouble," Narcissa said.

Snape gave her a look and said, "I might believe that she has some qualities that she got from her mother but she's got James Potter in her all the way. I think it was only Miss Granger's words that kept her from acting just like her father."

"Severus, why are you even pretending not to be interested in her," Narcissa said, "I heard from Flitwick that's she's really good at Charms and I'm sure that she's good in your class."

"Just because she's good in Potions doesn't mean that I like her."

"Yeah, tell yourself that and one day you might believe it," she said, "You're always complaining that your classes are full of dunderheads that will never learn anything and finally you get a student that follows your instructions and you bad mouth her because she happens to be James's daughter. Let's not forget that it takes two to make a baby and so she's very much Lily's daughter as well."

"She might look like Lily but she's not Lily."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and then said, "So are you going to continue to treat her like garbage or you leaving that up to the Gryffindor's? I heard that Professor McGonagall is quite fond of her."

"She's fond of anyone!"

"No, she's usually only fond of her own cubs but she's taken an interest in Morrigan," Narcissa told him, "You really need to get it through that thick skull of yours that Morrigan is nothing like her father."

"She might not have grown up spoiled but she's-."

"Oh shut up, Severus," Narcissa cut in, "Just get to know her and see that she's nothing like her father. Of course if that's too hard for you to be able to do then I'll be more then happy to get to know her for you."

She saw Snape give her a look.

"Fine, I'll get to know her," Snape told her.

"Lovely," Narcissa said.

"Women, you're all the same," Snape said, growling at her.

"Oh is that a complement," Narcissa asked.

Snape said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Snape couldn't believe that he had been hoodwinked into getting to know Potter. True, he had some idea of what kind of person she was from their shopping trip but that didn't mean that he automatically liked her. He had to put up with her because, one, she was at Hogwarts student and, two, she was in his house. He still couldn't believe that she was in his house. During the next Potions lesson they were all working on a basic healing salve. He used this time to insult Gryffindor for their lack of smart students. Smart, being students that didn't try and blow up his classroom and kill him.

With no Malfoy and Weasley around everything was running smoothly. Granger's potion was doing well, which means that he didn't have to give her detention and then he walked over to the Slytherin side. Bullstrode was having problems with the potion, it was brown, instead of white, and Davis was having trouble as well. It was blue, instead of white. Snape mentally groaned and then went over to Potter's potion. The potion was the perfect white that he asked for, no other colors. She was spooning some of the potion into a bottle for him to grade and only looked up when she was finished.

"Put your sample with the others," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Potter said and she went over and placed her bottle on the table.

When she was back down she took out her wand and made the rest of her contents vanished. Snape was shocked, that was a fifth year spell. Where did she learn it? The ringing of the bell almost made Snape jump and he watched the students pack their things away and turn in their horrible samples. The classroom was soon empty.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about not really putting that much bulling on Ron's part in this chapter. I always thought that Madam Hooch should have argued that Harry should have been expelled in the books. What's the point in threatening students with expulsion for breaking her rules if you don't actually do it? On another note: Draco will not reappear in the stories until Morrigan's fourth year.


	6. Letter's To The Dursley's

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews.

11111111111111111

Chapter 6: Letters To The Dursley's

The end of the second week had come to an end and it was a rule that all the teachers were suppose to send bi-weekly reports to students parents or guardian. Since the Dursley's were Morrigan's guardians then it was up to Snape to send her report to them. He had gathered the grades up from all of her classes and took out a sheet of parchment.

September 14, 1991

To The Guardian Of Morrigan Potter,

The rules of Hogwarts state that bi-weekly reports of your child's progress shall be sent to you. Sign on the line below and send back at once. The following key will help you understand your child's grade.

O =Outstanding

E =Exceeds Expectations

A= Acceptable

D =Dreadful

T =Troll

Astronomy: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: A

Flying: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Magical Theory: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape,

Potions Master,

Head of Slytherin House

He sealed it and then headed to the Owlery. He found that there were only a couple of owls and so he gave Morrigan's report to one of them and it flew off.

Over the next couple of days Snape got no answer from the Dursley's. All the other parents, and guardians, had sent back their replies but not the Dursley's. Snape went to Dumbledore, to tell him what had happened.

"Wait two more weeks and then we'll go and see what's going on," Dumbledore told him, "They must understand that the letters have to be signed."

"Oh great, I get to see Tuney," Snape said.

Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "I bet there is a reasonable explination."

"I hope your right," Snape said, not wanting to think that maybe the Dursley's really didn't care about their charge.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"So how did you do on your Magical Theory essay?" Tracy asked Morrigan.

"I got an O," Morrigan answered.

"Lucky you," Tracy said, "I had trouble with mine."

"Do you need any help?" Morrigan asked her.

"Please," Tracy begged, "I don't want to get a T on the next one."

They were now doing an essay on the theory of magical plants and Morrigan understood why she was so worried. Millicent told them that Professor Snape had sent out reports of how they were doing and Morrigan knew that Tracy wasn't doing well in Magical Theory or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course Morrigan was willing to help anyone that was having trouble. Naturally her fear that the Dursley's would beat on her when she got home for doing well was always there. The only area that Morrigan was having trouble at was in Defense.

Quirrell was always giving her a headache and she was currently finding out why.

"So what do you think about Flying Lessons?" Millicent asked her.

"I'm only interested in it because I need it to pass," Morrigan said, "I'm good at flying but I'm not interested in using it for anything other then getting around."

"So no Quidditch," Millicent said.

"Nope," Morrigan said. "I just want to do well and not be distracted by pointless things."

"Are you and Snape related?" Millicent asked, earning a look from Morrigan, "Oh come on, you both don't like Quidditch. The only reason that he goes to matches is to support his old house."

"No, I'm not related to Snape," Morrigan told her.

"Could have fooled me."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Two weeks later, on the last day of September, Snape sent another letter to the Dursley's showing Potter's grades. Snape was amazed that Potter was able to work with him hovering over her. Her potions were getting better and Snape hated having to admit it but she had inherited not only Lily's potion skills but also her charm skills. He once again took the parchment out and wrote:

To The Guardians of Morrigan Potter,

The rules of Hogwarts state that bi-weekly reports of your child's progress shall be sent to you. Sign on the line below and send back at once. The following key will help you understand your child's grade.

O =Outstanding

E =Exceeds Expectations

A= Acceptable

D =Dreadful

T =Troll

Astronomy: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Flying: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Magical Theory: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape,

Potions Master,

Head of Slytherin House

He went back to the Owlery to send the letter off. He hoped that, this time, the owl would return with a response. That night Snape was busy reading over essay, marking them, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Snape called out and when the door opened McGonagall walked in. "What do you want, Minerva?"

"I was thinking about you spending time with Morrigan," McGonagall said.

"Narcissa, told you," Snape said.

"Yes," McGonagall answered, "And I think that what you're doing is wrong. She's such a sweet child."

"Minerva, I'm not picking on her anymore. She's shown that she's got talent in Potions and I respect her in that area."

"So you're only treating her like a human being because she's good in your class."

"I'm treating her like a human being because I believe that the Dursley's are ignoring the report that I sent to them. Also she's following the rules, something that I never thought I would hear myself saying."

"So you think that they don't care about her work."

"What I think, Minerva, is that their waiting until she gets back home before starting on her," Snape told her, frowning. "Albus, said that we would go over there if they didn't answer."

"I'm coming," McGonagall told him, "And don't you dare tell me that I can't."

"Fine, you can come," Snape said, thinking that telling her that she could was the only way to get rid of her.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"So what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked Morrigan during their next visit to the Library.

"About how I don't want to go back to the Dursley's for Christmas," Morrigan answered.

"Well you can stay here at Hogwarts for Christmas," Hermione told her, "I read all about it in Hogwarts, a History."

Morrigan grinned and asked, "Do you have the book memorized?"

"Well someone has to," Hermione pointed out. "The book even includes a map. How in the world do you think that I made it to all my lessons on time?"

"Okay, point taken," Morrigan said.

"Halloween, is coming," Hermione told her.

This got Morrigan interest and she asked, "What's going to be served?"

"Well food," Hermione answered, "Morg, it's the night that your parents died."

Morrigan at once looked at her paper and said, "Then why is everyone celebrating it if it's the day that my parents died?"

"Because their sick!" Hermione answered. "But I'm going so that I don't get made fun of."

Morrigan looked at her and asked, "Are they bullying you in Gryffindor?"

Hermione sighed and said, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is," Morrigan said, "If their bullying you then you need to go to McGonagall. I had to put up with it around Dudley and his stupid friends and I don't think that you should have to."

Hermione smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Morrigan said and they went back to their work.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Snape waited for at least three more days before concluding that the Dursley's didn't care anything about Morrigan progress. None of the letters had come back and Snape saw the owl sleeping in the Owlery. Snape decided that it was time to see Dumbledore. When he arrived the Headmaster looked gravely at him.

"No response," Snape told him.

Dumbledore sighed and got up. "Okay, Severus, lets go and visit the Dursley's."

Snape nodded but said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Remus, will be in this story so don't worry. I really like him as a character and I decided to put him in this story. Also the reason that Hermione is being bullied is because she's friends with Morrigan, who the Gryffindor's believe has betrayed them all.


	7. Visiting The Dursley's

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 7: Visiting The Dursley's

True to Snape's word he stopped by McGonagall's office, to tell her that they were going to visit the Dursley's. She got her cloak and the three of them left the castle, apperating when they went past the wards. Upon arriving at Privet Drive they saw that two cars were in the drive at number 4.

"I can't believe their having guests," McGonagall said, fuming.

"We'll wait until their guests leave and then knock on the door," Dumbledore told them and both wizards disillusioned themselves while McGonagall changed into a cat.

They waited for what seemed like forever until finally people left and the car pulled out and away. When the door closed McGonagall changed back into a person and Snape and Dumbledore made themselves visible. The look on Dumbledore's face told Snape that he wasn't pleased about making this visit. But things like this had to be done. Dumbledore knocked on the door and when it opened the woman screamed and tried to close the door.

"Don't even think about it, Tuney."

"YOU," she screamed. "Get away from me."

"Let us in, Mrs. Dursley, or I'll get the Ministry of Magic here."

She glared at them but let them in.

When they entered Snape looked around and saw no sign of anything that had Morrigan in it. There were plenty of pictures of her stupid, fat, cousin, but nothing of her. Snape now knew that Morrigan had been excluded from everything.

"Who is it, dear?" a man's voice asked and then when he saw them he billowed like a rhino.

"Shut up, you filthy muggle," McGonagall snarled. "How dare you act as though you have no common sense."

He glared at her and then Snape said, "I have sent you two reports of Miss Potter's progress and you have not signed either of them."

"And why should we even knowledge that she's done anything good," her husband said, "This just proves that she has disobeyed us when he told her what would happen if she did better then Dudley."

"You told her not to do well," McGonagall snarled, "Well guess what, she's doing well and is a wonderful student."

"She's a freak!" Petunia stated.

Snape pointed his wand at her and Petunia turned white.

"Don't point that thing at my wife," her husband snarled.

"I'll do whatever I want," Snape told him, "Now sit down, both of you."

Thankfully they sat.

"The rules are clear, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore said, his tone cool but the fire in his eyes, which Snape knew meant trouble, was there. "You must sign the forms and return it."

"I'm not signing anything," Mr. Dursley told him, "And you can't make me."

"Oh I'm sure that Severus, here, would love an excuse to use the Cruitatius Curse on the both of you," Dumbledore told them, "Imagine, pain beyond anything that you've experienced in your life. Give me a reason to do it and I'll tell Severus that he can."

Snape's wand hand twitched and they both got paler.

"Get the forms and sign them, handing them back to Severus or else he will cast the curse," Dumbledore warned.

"I would advise, now," McGonagall said and Mr. Dursley got up and went to get the forms.

He signed them and handed them back.

"I will be informing the Ministry of Magic of this," Dumbledore told them, "Expect more of our kind around very soon."

Mr. Dursley looked like he was on the verge of exploding. The three of them left.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter and hopefully there won't be many of those. Also if I misspelled any words then forgive me.


	8. Decisions

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 8: Decisions

When they got back Minerva at once ranted about what had happened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LEFT HER WITH THOSE HORRIBLE MUGGLES," Minerva screamed when they were back in Dumbledore's office. "WHERE WAS YOUR BRAINS AT OR DID YOU LOSE THEM BACK IN THE 50'S."

"I didn't know that they would treat her like that."

That wasn't the right answer and suddenly her wand was in Dumbledore's face. "How dare you think that I'll accept that as an answer? You have no right to decide what's best for people. That child has been told that she can't do well because that horrible Aunt didn't want her to do better then Dudley. How dare you think that wouldn't have an effect on her?"

"The blood wards, they protect her from Voldemort."

"How about the people that live inside that house," Snape asked, "They hurt her worse then what the Dark Lord could even think of doing. She needs to be around people that will treat her like a human being and allow her to excel at what she does. That child has talent and I'm not going to allow you to create another dark lord."

"So you finally admit that you care about her."

Snape glared at him and said, "After seeing what I saw I do care about her."

"She's staying with me, Albus," McGonagall said, "I'll be her guardian."

"She needs the blood wards."

"The wards here, at Hogwarts, are good enough and she can stay at the McGonagall family manor. The wards are ancient and have never been breeched."

"They have never encountered Voldemort."

McGonagall and Snape flinched but Snape said, "It has been decided. Minerva, will take care of Morrigan."

"Fine, I'll have Madam Bones draw up the papers."

"And I want the Dursley's arrested," Snape added.

"Oh, yes, they will be arrested," Dumbledore promised and then he left after Minerva removed her wand.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I must admit that I'm surprised that you admitted that you made a mistake," Madam Bones told Dumbledore when he came to draw up the papers so that Minerva could take legal custody of Morrigan.

"When you have a wand drawn on you then you'll admit to anything," Dumbledore told her, "But I will admit that the Dursley's not caring about Morrigan's progress and the fact that they were going to use what she did well on against her is something that I can't stand. We need all our students to do well so that they can do well."

"And you want me to have them arrested," Madam Bones added.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I will not have another dark lord rising. They have called her a freak, which makes her hate muggles. Add to the fact that she's in Slytherin, you get where I'm coming from."

"Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "If there was someone that was able to help him then we wouldn't be talking."

"I'll take care of it," Madam Bones said, "The papers will appear tomorrow."

"Thanks," Dumbledore said, "Now I won't have to worry about Severus cursing me when I see him next time."

Madam Bones smiled, saying, "He really cares about that girl."

"Yes, I believe that he does," Dumbledore told her.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Morrigan woke up the next morning and got bathed and dressed. She grabbed her books and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Millicent and Tracy had gone before her and were busy chatting about something when she arrived.

"So what's going on?" Morrigan asked.

"My mother finally sent me the old issue of the Daily Prophet," Tracy told her.

"And why would you want an old issue of a paper?" Morrigan asked.

"For this," Millicent said and she showed her the article.

Morrigan read it over. It talked about the break-in of Gringotts bank on July 31. It had been emptied that morning because nothing had been there when it had been broken into. Morrigan looked at Tracy and Millicent.

"But who took it?" Morrigan asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Tracy told her.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Morrigan asked.

"Well we know that the thing was inside the vault so it's safe to say that it might be here," Tracy said, "I mean, I find it odd that the thing vanished and then Dumbledore is telling us that we can't go to the third floor corridor."

"So it's been hidden by Dumbledore."

"Correct," Millicent said.

"Okay, so we're going to find out what's on the third floor corridor and then what," Morrigan asked.

"Then find out how it ended up here and how to get it."

Morrigan looked at her and said, "Do you think that Dumbledore isn't going to know when someone is after it."

"Yeah, but that's going to be the fun part."

Millicent nodded and Morrigan said, "If we end up expelled I'm blaming the both of you."

"So are you in?"

"Sure," Morrigan said, "Sounds like a ton of fun."

"Knew you had the Slytherin spirit," Tracy said.

Morrigan ignored her and started eating.

When breakfast was over Tracy told them that they would find out what was on the third floor on Saturday, when they didn't have to worry about classes. Morrigan wanted to say something but the look of determination on Tracy's face told her that she wouldn't listen to reason. Morrigan, decided that she would tell Snape what Tracey and Millicent had planned. There was no way that she was going back to the Dursley's.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"It came in," Minerva told Snape when she knocked on the door and he allowed her in.

"Did you sign it?" Snape asked.

"Just now," Minerva answered, looking happy and excited. "I can't believe that old goat agreed to let me have her. You would think that he would put up more of a fight."

"I don't think that he wants to see his bits hexed off," Snape told her, "Because I know that's the next thing that you would have done."

"Your right, I would of."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Hope that you all enjoy this chapter and Ron Weasley is coming back, groan.


	9. Telling Snape

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

To Everyone: Sorry about taking so long to update. I will try and not do that again.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

Chapter 9: Telling Snape

Morrigan was in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, trying to ignore the headache that was pounding in her head, when the door opened and a Prefect from Hufflepuff walked in.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall wishes to see Miss Potter," he told Professor Quirrell.

"O-Of course," Quirrell stammered and Morrigan was able to leave, her head still pounding.

When they arrived at her office the Prefect knocked on the door and then opened it when Morrigan heard McGonagall say "enter." He left Morrigan alone and facing the Deputy Headmistress.

"Are you alright, Morrigan," McGonagall asked her, worry in her voice.

"My head is pounding," she told her, "It happens every time I'm in Defense."

"I'll have Severus bring you a headache potion," McGonagall told her and she waited while she called someone named Severus.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and in walked Snape.

"Severus, Morrigan is having a headache that she got in Defense," McGonagall told him.

He handed Morrigan a vial and she drank it down, shuttering at the taste. At once the headache vanished and she felt instant relief.

"How long as this been going on?" Snape asked her.

"A month," Morrigan answered.

"And you didn't tell me," Snape hissed and Morrigan flinched. "I'm your Head of House; I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"Sorry," Morrigan muttered.

"I think that Dumbledore needs to check on Quirrell," McGonagall said, "I don't like it that Morrigan is suffering."

"I agree," Snape said.

"So what do you need me for," Morrigan asked.

She saw McGonagall smiling and said, "We went to the Dursley's to find out why they didn't sign your report and we found out that they got it but was going to use the results against you. They have been arrested for mental abuse that they have inflicted upon you and I've won the right to have you live with me."

Morrigan was shocked, so shocked that her mouth dropped open.

"But, why would you want me?" Morrigan asked, "I mean I'm a Slytherin."

McGonagall gave her a stunned look and then she said, "Your James and Lily's daughter and no child deserves to be treated like you have. Dumbledore has agreed that you can live with me. I have a wonderful manor that you'll love."

Morrigan was still shocked and then she remembered that Snape was here.

"Sir, I don't want to sound like I'm going against the rules of Slytherin but Tracy and Millicent are going to try and find out what's on the third floor."

Snape stared at her and Morrigan thought that she was in trouble.

"Thanks, for telling me," he said, "And you're not going against the rules of Slytherin. My job is to keep all my snakes safe and if their trying to break the rules then I have to know."

"So you're not mad."

"Of course not, child," McGonagall said, "Your showing loyalty to your Head of House and Hogwarts by telling him that their trying to get into trouble. If they try to enter they will get killed."

"Then you have to stop them," Morrigan said.

"Don't worry, I will," Snape told her, "And I will make sure that none of them know that you told me."

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

"Morrigan, I want you to come with me to my manor for Christmas," McGonagall said, "You'll have a great time and I'll let you met Remus Lupin."

Morrigan saw Snape glaring at her when she mentioned Remus Lupin. Morrigan wondered what that was about.

"Do you want to come and visit me on Christmas, Professor," Morrigan asked.

"I think it should be fun," McGonagall told him, "And we'll go to Stonehenge for the Winter Solstice."

"Will the wolf be allowed?"

"Wolf," Morrigan said, confused.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf," McGonagall told her, "But don't worry, he's safe."

"When he's under the Wolfbane Potion."

"Wolfbane, what's that?" Morrigan asked.

"It's a potion that allows a drinker to keep their mind when they transform," Snape explained. "It's not taught at Hogwarts."

"Can you teach me?" Morrigan asked.

"Only if you get into your N.E.W.T's," Snape told her.

"Then I'll do that," Morrigan said.

Later that day she told Hermione what had happened. Hermione looked shocked and then delighted when she found out that Morrigan had been adopted by McGonagall.

"She's really great," Hermione said. "And she's going to be better then the Dursley's."

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Morrigan said, "And I'm going to Stonehenge for the Winter Solstice."

"Then we have to meet there," Hermione told her, "I'll let mum and dad know that you're going there and bring me there."

"Sounds great," Morrigan said and then they started to study.

That night Morrigan was busy reading one of her Charms books when Nott told her that Tracy and Millicent had been brought to Snape's office.

"What happened?" Morrigan asked, trying to pretend that she didn't know.

"Don't know," Nott said, "But he was mad."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Morrigan said to him.

"I hope not, we don't need another expulsion."

The next day Morrigan woke up to a bad feeling, like something just wasn't right. Tracy and Millicent weren't in bed and she wondered if Snape had expelled them or suspended them. When she walked into the Great Hall she was shocked to see Weasley setting there, looking pleased about something. Why was he even here? She went over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"I thought that Weasley had gotten expelled," Morrigan said to Theodore.

"His father pulled some strings to get him back in," Nott answered.

"Great, I still have to put up with him," Morrigan groaned.

"Don't let him get to you, ignore him," Nott suggested.

"Easy for you to say," Morrigan said and she started to eat.

Thankfully Weasley didn't start on her during Thursday's Flying Lesson. Morrigan was able to fly around with the others and it was clear that she had inherited her father's natural gift of flying. When she landed Madam Hooch told her that she could try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team next year, or this year if Snape allowed it.

"Thanks," Morrigan said and grinned at the angry look on Weasley's face.

Tracy and Millicent didn't appear again until after dinner when Morrigan was busy working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts work.

"Someone told him," Tracy said.

"Told who?" Morrigan asked her.

"About us wanting to find out what's on the third floor," Tracy answered.

"I noticed that you didn't get into trouble."

"Maybe because people around here know that I don't break rules," Morrigan told her, "You both stick out like sore thumbs. So what happened?"

"He gave us detention for the next three months," Millicent said, "And we have to clean the cauldrons, without magic."

"At least you weren't expelled," Morrigan reasoned.

"Yeah, so what did Professor McGonagall want?" Tracy asked.

"She told me that the Dursley's no longer are my guardians and that I'm going to be adopted by her," Morrigan told her. "I'm staying at her manor over the winter and we're going to Stonehenge during the Winter Solstice."

"Wicked!" Tracy said. "Glad to see that you won't be around those muggles anymore."

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Morrigan said.

September ended and October began with cold weather. Morrigan wasn't use to Scottish Winters but Tracy told her that she would get use to it. Thankfully the two girls had given up on trying to find out what was on the third floor and she suspected that it had something to do with their parents. The only problem with October was that everyone was getting excited about the Halloween Feast. Morrigan really didn't want to go and she didn't think that she had to. She decided to ask Professor McGonagall if she could be excused.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," McGonagall's voice called out and Morrigan opened the door and entered. "Morrigan, what can I do for you?"

"Well I found out last month that Halloween was when my parents died," Morrigan told her, "Well I don't want to celebrate Halloween, and I don't want to be around all the fun."

"I understand how you feel," she said, "But Hogwarts is going to want you there."

"Well I don't want to be there," Morrigan said, "And I don't think that I should be force to be at an event that's going to make me throw up. Can I just stay in Slytherin until the Halloween feast is over?"

"Do you wish to be excluded?"

"Yes," Morrigan answered.

"Then I think that I can find something that you can be apart of," McGonagall told her.

This got her attention. "What?"

"Oh you'll find out," McGonagall told her.

Three weeks later she was standing among a large crowd at Stonehenge. All around here there were people dressed in robes. McGonagall had told her that they were neo-pagans and they were celebrating Samhain.

"I've never heard of Samhain," Morrigan told her.

"It's known as Halloween. You said that you didn't want to celebrate Halloween so we're celebrating Samhain."

"Isn't this exciting," Professor Sprout said, "I've always wanted to come but never could get a chance."

"Did you bring hot drinks?" Snape asked.

"Like I would let you freeze, Severus," Sprout told him.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Morrigan told them.

"Don't thank me, I'm only here because the females dragged me along," Snape told her.

Morrigan laughed and then they went to listen to some music.

It was late when the four of them returned to the castle. Dumbledore told them that a troll had been released and almost killed Hermione. Morrigan looked at him in shock but she was glad that her friend was okay.

"Head back to your common room," Snape told her.

"No problem and thanks again," Morrigan said and she headed back to the Slytherin common room.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Another nice long chapter. I hope that all of you enjoy it and have a wonderful day.


	10. Morrigan Gets Detention

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews and sorry about not posting in several days.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Chapter 10: Morrigan Gets Detention

"I can't believe that Weasley is back," Morrigan said to Tracy and Millicent, "And I thought he would be expelled forever."

"Like I said, his dad must have pulled a few strings."

"I hope that he doesn't start trouble," Tracy said, "The last thing that we need is his daddy to pull anymore strings."

Even Draco was complaining about Weasley being back but it was more that he was shocked that Weasley's father had connections to get his son back into school.

"You don't think that Dumbledore did it," Millicent wondered.

"I hope not," Morrigan said.

Of course Morrigan noticed that Weasley seem to think that his return meant that he could treat her however he wanted. He sneered at her and made comments about how she was disgracing the name of wizard. Honestly he sounded like freaking Malfoy. A couple of days after Weasley returned the Daily Prophet reported that the Dursley's had been arrested on abuse charges and that Morrigan Potter was now the ward of Professor McGonagall. This seemed to make Weasley mad for some unknown reason.

"Don't know why she would adopt you," Weasley said, "Must feel sorry for rejects."

Morrigan's hands turned to fists and Hermione said, "Ignore him, he's not worth it."

"Hay, Granger, how does it feel to be friends with a reject," Weasley taunted.

"Shut up, Weasley," Tracy said, "No one is interested in what you have to say. And that includes us."

"Come on, you don't want to land in detention."

Weasley smirked and said, "Oh the little reject thinks that she can take me on. Look at how badly she wants to hex me."

"Shut up, Weasley," Morrigan snarled, "I'm not going to get into trouble because you can't control your mouth."

Weasley laughed and slowly Morrigan was dragged away.

During the next Potions lesson Morrigan was focused on her potion that Professor Snape had assigned. She wanted to get this done so that she could turn it in. Professor Snape was coming around, checking on what the students were doing. Morrigan hoped that he took loads of points from Gryffindor so that they wouldn't have any chance of getting the House Cup.

"Leave me alone, Weasley," came Hermione's sudden voice and Morrigan turned to see Weasley trying to take something.

Morrigan couldn't take this and she whipped out her wand and sent Weasley flying right into Neville's ruined potion, which made him scream.

"Mr. Thomas, take Weasley to the Hospital Wing," Snape ordered and a black boy dragged Weasley away, "Miss Potter that will be ten points from Slytherin for using magic in a room full of bubbling potions."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't like girls being attacked," Morrigan told him.

"Be as it may, you've been here for a month and you should know that I can handle anything," he said, "Detention, tonight at eight."

"Yes, sir," Morrigan said and she went back to her potion.

"Thanks, for helping me out," Hermione said when class was over.

Snape had repaired her damaged robes and she joined them after class.

"Did he touch you?" Morrigan asked.

"He tried to grab my breasts," Hermione told her.

Morrigan's face went red. Of all the sick things, now Weasley is a pervert.

"Okay, that's official, I'm going to make Weasley pay," Morrigan said.

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"Do you want him to touch your boobs?" Morrigan asked her.

"Um, no," Tracy answered.

"Then why are you asking a dumb question," Morrigan asked her, "I'm going to make Weasley pay and pay big."

"And what idea do you have?"

"Since he likes to touch girl's breasts I'm going to turn him into a girl." Morrigan told them. "But I need to order the ingredients as I'm not going to get caught stealing anything."

"Anything about changing gender is in the restricted section," Hermione told her.

"Then we need to find out which books have it," Morrigan told her.

"And how are we supposed to find that out?" Tracy asked, "And can I borrow some to give to Malfoy?"

"Simple, we asked Madam Pince," Morrigan answered.

"She's not going to tell us."

"She won't tell you but she'll tell me," Morrigan corrected, "After all I'm the famous Morrigan Potter."

Tracy and Millicent laughed and said, "Oh I have got to see if you can pull this off."

Morrigan grinned and said, "Oh I'll show you."

The four of them entered the Library and Morrigan went over to Madam Pince. At once she was asked what she needed.

"Well I was thinking about becoming a Potions Mistress and I heard that there is a gender changing potions that you can brew. I just want to understand the theory behind it but I don't know of any books here that have that information."

"Oh just like your mother," Madam Pince said, "Well there's only one book that has it but its not here in the Library. The title of the book is Tranformance and Transference in Potion Making. You can order it as I know that you can't brew them yet."

"Thanks," Morrigan said and she left, the three girls trailing behind.

"I can order the book as long as you let me use some of the potion on Malfoy," Tracy said.

"No problem and lets make sure that they have big boobs and blond to boot," Morrigan said and the four girls laughed.

So while Tracy ordered the book Morrigan found out the number to her vault. Her new guardian was more then happy to let her know.

"Can I have something to use to order some things," Morrigan asked.

"Sure, I'll give you two slips of bank parchment," McGonagall told her, "Just add the person that you want the money to get to, your vault number, and how much money it will be. Press your wand to it and the parchment will vanish."

"Thanks," Morrigan said and she left.

If Morrigan thought that she would have any problems with ordering the ingredients then she was wrong. Professor Snape had a catalog that he allowed his snakes to read, as long as they returned them. Morrigan would wait until the book arrived before getting the catalog. She would write down what she needed and then pay for it. Oh this was going to be one lovely prank. That night Morrigan arrived for her detention with Snape. He pointed to some dirty cauldrons and told her to scrub them. without magic.

"I'll do just that," Morrigan said and she got to work.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Now that's freaking funny.


	11. Not A Quidditch Fan

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing and leaving me comments. They have been a great help.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

Chapter 11: Not A Quidditch Fan

Morrigan wasn't looking forward to the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Malfoy was excited about the idea that Slytherin would beat Gryffindor but Morrigan couldn't get into the spirit of things. She just didn't understand what all the excitement was about when she was an avid horse jumping fan and soccer fan. She had managed to convince Aunt Petunia to allow her to take riding lessons and the Dursley's had agreed, thinking that this would be the best way to get her killed. She had proven to be very good at the sport and had won several trophies.

Thankfully Professor Snape had allowed her to go back to get her things from her room before Uncle Vernon destroyed them. She now had all her trophies and a horse that had been given to her by her trainer. Horse jumping was the only thing that the Dursley's had approved of when she started winning money.

"I don't see the point in getting on a horse and jumping over things," Tracy said, "Sounds totally muggle to me."

"Well I like it," Morrigan told her, "It's a noble sport!"

"It's a muggle sport!"

"And I'm not listening to you," Morrigan told her. "Now if you're done insulting what I like I'm going back to my Charms book."

"Fine, honestly you sound like a muggle all the time."

Morrigan rolled her eyes.

Morrigan spent time with her new guardian, talking about all the things that she liked to do. She told her that even though the Dursley's treated her horribly they allowed her one pleasure, and that was horse jumping.

"Good sport," Snape said, "I saw it a couple of times when I was a child."

"And you do this for fun," McGonagall said, shocked that anyone would find this interesting.

"Yes," Morrigan said.

"I like horse jumping," Snape said.

"Yeah, the Dursley's liked it even more when I started winning money," Morrigan told them.

"Did the Dursley's take your winnings?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, and gave them to Dudley," Morrigan said.

"Horrible muggles!" McGonagall stated.

"Do you have horses here?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes but I don't think that Dumbledore will allow you to ride them."

"And why not?" Morrigan asked.

"Because their only for pulling the sled on Christmas."

Morrigan snorted at that, saying, "That's stupid."

"Those are the rules," McGonagall told her.

Morrigan hated those rules.

The next day an owl dropped off the book that Madam Pince had talked about. The three of them flipped through the pages until they found the potion that they were looking for. Millicent and Tracy laughed at the description that was in the book.

"Malfoy is going to look like a total moron," Millicent said.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Morrigan told them, "And maybe we can slip some to Weasley."

"Which one?"

"The one name Ron," Morrigan answered.

"Oh that should be fun to see, Ronnie the girl," Tracy said and they all laughed.

On the morning of the match Tracy had to drag Morrigan to the Quidditch pitch to watch the game. Morrigan grabbed a book to read so that she wouldn't have to watch the actual game. Tracy tried to take the book away but Morrigan was faster.

"I didn't want to go but you're making me so I'm taking a book," she said.

"Fine," Tracy said and the three girls left the castle.

The whole game ended up being a waste of her time. Yes, she did cheer when Slytherin scored but the whole game reminded her of a bunch of idiots chasing after something that they would never truly get. She managed to slip out of her seat and go down to the stables where the horses were kept.

"You're much better than some stupid game," she said.

The horse nuzzled her neck and then she grabbed a blanket, saddle, and reins and got the horse ready. She was going to have a little bit of fun, her own kind of fun. She enchanted a whole course so that the horse could jump over them. She got on and soon she was back in her element, jumping over hurdles.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I can't believe that you weren't watching her," Tracy said to Millicent.

"I was too busy having fun," Millicent said.

"Well Snape is going to kill us when he finds out that we weren't watching her," Tracy said. "Let's go and look for her before Weasley finds her."

"Fine, but don't tell Snape that I'm at fault," Millicent said and they went looking for her.

They found her coming out of the stables, a happy expression on her face. She joined them and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you," Millicent told her.

"Well I'm fine," she said, "Come on, I need to shower and change."

"And what were you doing?" Tracy asked.

"I was riding a horse," Morrigan answered.

"And why would you want to do that?" Millicent asked her, shocked that anyone wanted to do something that was muggle and be a member of Slytherin House.

"Because its fun," she said, "And it's a lot better than Quidditch."

Millicent and Tracy stared at her and Morrigan walked by herself back to the castle.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Morrigan knew that they would never understand why she liked to do things that they didn't but she wasn't about to give up her love just because someone didn't want to understand it. Morrigan was happy that Slytherin won but she had been far happier on the horse. During the next Potions lesson Malfoy was beyond annoying. Ever since Slytherin had won he acted as though he owned the place, which shouldn't even be possible to think about.

"Even though the Slytherin Seeker is good, he's leaving at the end of the year," Malfoy said, "I'm trying out for Seeker."

"That's great, Draco," Pansy said.

"To bad someone can't try out," he taunted, "Afraid that you're going to break a nail, Potter."

"No, are you afraid that your going to lose a brain cell," Morrigan asked.

Malfoy went red and said, "At least this is going to prove that girls have no business being on any Quidditch team. Since the-girl-who-lived is to weak to try out."

"I'm not weak, I just don't like Quidditch."

Everyone gasped but Morrigan felt better telling them the truth.

"See guys, this is what happens when someone isn't brought up with no proper wizard feeling. Not liking Quidditch, a crime."

"Yeah, whatever," Morrigan said, "You sound like a bad Red Sox's fan that didn't win the World Series."

"What?"

"Baseball," Morrigan explained, "The Red Sox's are a baseball team. The World Series is a series of games that two teams play when they have won a certain amount of games, go through the play offs, and get picked. Honestly, Malfoy, you need to read up on Muggle culture."

"I absolutely do not," Malfoy said.

"Fine, whatever," Morrigan said, "Now if you don't mind this non-fan of Quidditch is going to do her homework."

And she left her housemates behind.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I have personal experience with red sox fans not wining the World Series. I was in Mass when the Cardinals won and boy the fans didn't like that.


	12. Hermione In The Hospital Wing

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 12: Hermione In The Hospital Wing

It took Slytherin House two weeks to get over the fact that they had won. Personally Morrigan wished that they would go back to their work and focus on that. Term wasn't over, for god's sake. Her and her friends got busy working on the potion that they planned to give Weasley and Malfoy.

"You know what really gets me," Morrigan said, as they added the fern bark. "Is the fact that we have to listen to Malfoy talking about much better he is at everything?"

"Of course, he thinks that he's better at everything," Millicent said, "He's got training at the game."

"Oh wow, sorry," she said, "Forgot that he's some kind of god."

"Drop it," Tracy said before Millicent could say anything.

We managed to get the potion done before anyone could find out what we were doing. Morrigan knew that she would have to keep her guard up so that Professor Snape wouldn't find out. She didn't want to face her mother's wrath.

"So when are we going to give this to dumb number one and dumb number two?" Tracy asked.

"Soon," Morrigan answered.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Those three are up to something," McGonagall told Snape.

They were in the staff room drinking tea when McGonagall brought up about how secretive that his three snakes were being.

"And why do you say that?" Snape asked.

"Because their plotting," she answered.

"And I thought that you loved it when Morrigan plotted," Snape told her.

"I do but I don't want her to get hurt," McGonagall said, "The last thing that we need is Albus to expel her."

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Albus isn't going to expel Morrigan. He needs her for his stupid war."

"Well I don't trust his actions," McGonagall said, "He might just expel her to prove something. Tell her that whatever she's planning on doing you're not going to go for it."

Snape rolled his eyes again and said, "Fine, I'll tell her not to blow up the school."

"Good," McGonagall said.

When he left the staff room he slowly made his way down to the Slytherin common room. How in the name of the gods did Minerva 'Minney" McGonagall get him to do this? Damn, he hated Scottish women that thought that they owned the world. She was worse than Potter's namesake. He made it to the first floor when he noticed something that made his stomach drop and then disappear.

Miss Granger was lying in a pool of blood and she wasn't moving.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Okay, I'm going down into the kitchen and tell the elves to put this in Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy's drink," Tracy told them.

"Are you sure they won't squeal on us," Millicent asked.

"They won't 'squeal' on us," Tracy told her.

"Oh I can't wait to see Malfoy and Weasley's reaction when they look like girls," Morrigan said and the three girl's laughed.

"That's going to be the funniest moment of my life," Millicent said and then Tracy left.

The next day the three girl's where setting at the Slytherin table when Morrigan noticed that Hermione wasn't there. She turned to the staff table and saw a worried look on McGonagall's face. What was going on here?

"I'll be right back," Morrigan told her friends and she walked over to the staff table. "What's wrong, Professor?"

"Hermione's been attacked," she told her.

Morrigan gasped and asked, "What happened?"

"We don't know. She was found in a pool of blood. Professor Snape found her and brought her to the Hospital wing."

"Is she going to be alright?" Morrigan asked.

"I hope so, dear," she said and then everyone laughed.

Morrigan turned around to see Weasley and Malfoy dressed like girls. Morrigan knew it was funny but she was more worried about her friend.

Morrigan wasn't allowed to visit Hermione until her classes were over but she hurried to the Hospital Wing as soon as she was out of Charms. When she entered she found Hermione lying in bed, her eyes closed. Madam Pomfrey was doing something with her wand and turned when she entered.

"Yes, Miss Potter," she said.

"I heard that Hermione was in here," she told the Matron. "What happened?"

"She was stabbed," Madam Pomfrey answered.

Morrigan dropped her books, tears welling up. No matter what her Uncle Vernon said, she believed in crying.

"Is she-."

"She's going to be fine but she lost a lot of blood," Madam Pomfrey told her. "You can stay here for a bit as I'm done."

"Thanks," Morrigan said and she sat down in a chair next to Hermione's bed.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"The poor dear is worried about her friend," Minerva told Severus, "I can't believe that someone attacked Miss Granger."

"Do you think it's because she's friends with Morrigan," Severus wondered.

"I don't know and I don't like it," she said, "I don't like anyone being attacked. We need to find out who attacked Miss Granger before something else happens."

"I agree," Albus said, "We need to find out who attacked her. But the question is, who would want to attack a first year."

"Do you think it's Quirrell?" Severus asked him.

"I don't know but I trust that you'll find out," Albus said, "Until then I'm going to have a charm placed on Miss Granger for her safety. It will alert us if someone is trying to attack her."

"Sounds like a good idea," Severus said, "And meanwhile, we need to up our protection of Morrigan. Since she's not going to be living with the Dursley's she's going to be more open to attack."

"The Manor has plenty of wards," Minerva said, "She'll be safe here but Hogwarts is a different matter."

"I'll have a charm placed on her as well," Albus said. "Well, time to go snooping."

They all left the office one by one.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I hope that you enjoy the chapter and I'll have the next one up soon.


	13. Meeting Remus Lupin

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I will try and have more chapters up and not make you all wait.

Chapter 13: Meeting Remus Lupin

Hermione was in the wing for the next couple of days. Morrigan visited her when she could but personally she was glad when Hermione arrived in the Great Hall. She came over to their table and sat down.

"I see that you're back with us," Pansy said.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back," Hermione said, "Do you know how much work I've missed."

Morrigan saw Pansy rolling her eyes and then she said, "I'm sure that the teachers will understand."

"I doubt that," Hermione said, "I came here to learn, not be in the wing all the time."

"Hermione calm down," Morrigan said, "The teachers will understand and their not about to put you in detention for something that wasn't your fault."

Morrigan saw doubt still on her face and she decided to drop the subject. Pansy brought up the subject of Weasley and Malfoy getting turned into girls.

"Really, did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"It sure did," Morrigan said, "It was funny, though when I heard that you had gotten attacked it wasn't as funny as it should have been."

"And I wonder who did it?" Hermione asked.

Morrigan decided to play dumb and not answer that question. However Pansy couldn't resist asking, "Did they change them back?"

"I sure hope so," Hermione said, "I might not like Weasley but I don't want him to use this to attack us."

"Don't worry, he won't," Pansy said. "Honestly, you act too much like a Gryffindor sometimes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then headed to the Gryffindor table.

"I swear that's the funniest thing ever," Minerva said, "Can Madam Pomfrey change them back?"

"She is trying to find the antidote," Severus said, grinning, "But the vision of Malfoy with boobs was priceless."

Both of them laughed.

"I swear I'm going to get them back for this," Weasley vowed.

"Oh and how do you know that they did this?" Malfoy asked.

Weasley glared at him and then said, "Who else hates us so much."

"Plenty do and I'm not going to get into trouble with my godfather," Malfoy said, "So leave me out of any plans that you have."

"Don't you want revenge?"

"What I want is for you to leave me alone," Malfoy said and he turned and showed Weasley his back.

Morrigan was summoned a couple of days before term was to begin. Even though she was sure that her Head of House was never going to find out who had hexed both Weasley and Malfoy she was still worried about why he wanted to see her. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," she heard Snape say and Morrigan opened the door and allowed herself to enter.

The office was the same since the last time that she had served detention but it had someone else there. She had never seen him before but he smiled at her when he saw her.

"Morrigan, this is Remus Lupin," Snape said, "He's going to be helping Professor Flitwick out in Charms."

"Nice to meet you," Morrigan said.

"Same here," Remus said. "I'm surprised that you ended up in Slytherin. Are you making any friends?"

"Tracy Davis and Pansy Parkinson," Morrigan answered.

Why did he want to know so much about her life?

"Remus knew your parents when they were in school," Snape told her, "I told him that you weren't in Gryffindor but he didn't believe me."

Morrigan said nothing and Snape continued. "Morrigan is one of my most prized Potions students. She does her job and doesn't expect to be treated any differently."

"That's good to hear," Remus said. "Not letting your fame go to your head."

Morrigan looked at him and then said, "Why would I want to be famous for defeating the Dark Lord? My parents died that night but everyone forgets that when I'm around. Personally the whole Wizarding world is sick and twisted and they need to get a life."

Morrigan turned and left the office without Snape giving her permission to leave.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked when Morrigan was gone.

"She doesn't like her fame, which I don't blame her," Snape said, "We took her to Stonehenge instead of letting her go to the Halloween Feast."

"Did she have fun?" Remus asked.

"Yes, she enjoyed herself," Snape said, grinning, "I was glad to be away from the dunderheads for a couple of hours."

"I bet you were," Remus said, "So what did I hear about Weasley and Malfoy being turned into girls and did you get a photo of this moment?"

Snape cracked a grin and said, "No, but if it happens again I'll do just that."

Remus grinned as well and said, "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Oh I do but I'm not going to mention who they are," Snape told him, grinning even more.

"Oh I'm sure that you wouldn't blab," Remus said, "So I heard that Minerva adopted Morrigan."

The grin vanished and Snape nodded. "The Dursley's aren't fit to take care of a fly. Minerva thought it would be a good idea for Morrigan to be raised in the Wizarding world."

"I'm glad," he said, "I would take care of her if it wasn't against the law."

Snape nodded and then stated, "You can see her when term ends."

"Thanks, I will," Remus promised.

"So what did Snape want?" Tracy asked Morrigan when she came back to the Slytherin common room.

"He just wanted me to meet a school friend of my parents," Morrigan told her. "Apparently he's going to be helping Flitwick out in Charms."

Tracy snickered and said, "Like that man needs any help."

"I know, strange."

A/N: I hope that you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. I only have a couple of chapters to go before this story is over. I personally don't know if I'm going to do any sequels, but if I do then you'll see it.


	14. Returning To Class

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 14: Returning To Class

The term started shortly after Hermione recovered from her attack. Everyone was also excited about the coming match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff had lost the last game against Ravenclaw and so they needed to beat Slytherin to stay in the game.

"I don't know why they even bother," Pansy said.

"Maybe they believe they still have a shot," Morrigan said, "Anyway, I'm not a fan of the game and I'm not going."

"But I thought seeing the game once would show you how cool it is."

"And I like horse jumping," Morrigan countered, "Look; I don't think that I should instantly love all the things that the Wizarding world has. I love having magic and being away from the Dursley's but I don't like Quidditch. I'm staying inside and reading a book."

"But-."

"Leave her alone," Tracy said, "If she doesn't like Quidditch then that's her right."

Pansy didn't like it but said nothing.

Morrigan spent time with Hermione, helping Hermione out with the work that she had missed. Hermione seem happy that Morrigan was sharing her notes with her.

"Thanks for helping me out," she said.

"No problem," Morrigan said, "So do you have any idea who attacked you?"

"No, and that makes me so mad," Hermione told her.

"Well Professor Snape said that he would be finding out," Morrigan told her.

"I didn't think that he would care," Hermione said, her voice sad.

"Hermione, he cares about everyone," she told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and she went back to her work.

Morrigan knew that Hermione was still upset about what happened and she didn't blame the girl. To be attacked in a school that was supposed to be safe was a horrible thing. During their first Potions lesson of the second half of term Morrigan kept checking to see if Hermione was alright. She was still focusing on what she was doing but she could tell that she wasn't as confident as before.

Professor Snape was coming around, checking on the students, and stopped at Hermione's cauldron.

"Slice them a little bit thinner," he told her.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said and she started over.

He gave Morrigan a nod and then continued on his way.

When the Potions lesson was over Morrigan saw Hermione disappearing with the crowd of other students. She felt bad for her lion friend and hoped that nothing else happened. She then took a deep breath and headed back to the Slytherin common room to dump her things and head to lunch.

"So what did you think about the lesson?" Pansy asked her.

"It was good but Hermione is not the same since she was attacked," she told her.

Pansy made a face and asked, "Why do you care about that Mudblood so much?"

"What's a Mudblood?" Morrigan asked.

"Muggleborn," Pansy answered.

Suddenly she had a wand to her throat, Morrigan's face contorted with anger.

"Don't-you-ever-call-Hermione-that-word-again," Morrigan said through gritted teeth.

"Miss Potter," said the voice of Professor Snape, "Remove your wand for her right now."

Morrigan had no choice, but to listen. However she made a vow that she would never befriend Pansy again.

"Sir, Pansy called Hermione the M word," Tracy told him.

"Still, that's no excuse to pull a wand on someone," he said, "Come with me, Miss Potter."

"I'll be fine," Morrigan said and she followed her Head of House out of the common room.

Morrigan knew that she was in trouble but she just couldn't stand the idea that Hermione had been insulted after what Weasley had been doing to her. Sometimes being in Slytherin wasn't the best thing that happened to her, even though she had an overly protective Head of House and a Deputy Headmistress that had adopted her. Snape knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hello, Severus," McGonagall said.

"Hello, Minerva," Snape said, "Miss Potter pulled a wand on Mr. Malfoy."

McGonagall nodded and Morrigan was let in.

"Sit down, Miss Potter," she said and Morrigan took a seat. "Now what happened to cause you to pull your wand on Mr. Malfoy?"

"He called Hermione a Mudblood," Morrigan answered, "When I found out that the word included my mother I broke and pulled my wand on him."

McGonagall sighed and Morrigan hoped that she didn't give her detention. That would really make Malfoy happy.

"Miss Potter, I understand that you hate that word because of what happened to Miss Granger. But you can't allow your temper to get the best of you. Therefore I have to take ten points from Slytherin and give you detention for a week."

Morrigan gulped and then McGonagall said, "Of course Mr. Malfoy will get the worse end of the punishment. Right, Severus."

"Of course, Minerva," Snape said. "I will be taking twenty points from Slytherin and giving Mr. Malfoy detention for a month."

"Thank you," Morrigan said.

"No problem. Your detention starts tomorrow night at seven," McGonagall said, "Don't be late."

"I won't," Morrigan promised and then she left her guardians office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about what has happened, Severus," McGonagall said when Morrigan had left.

"I agree," Snape said, setting down in the seat that Morrigan had occupied, "With Mr. Malfoy calling Miss Granger that word that leads me to believe that he was the one that attacked her."

"Merlin, I hope that you're wrong," McGonagall said, "You know how Lucius Malfoy is about his son."

"I agree, but I can't allow this to continue," he said, "I have to show that any attack on any student should be dealt with."

"Do you think that Mr. Weasley did it," McGonagall suggested.

Snape looked at her and then said, "There could be a chance that he did it. I know how much he hates Miss Granger."

"Then I'll have Mr. Weasley come and you can give him a truth potion. If we find out that he attacked his own housemate, then he'll have to be sent away."

Snape nodded but said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: That's all that I can write right now. My back is killing me because I pulled it.


	15. Hobbies

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 15: Hobbies

Classes continued on during the month of January. Morrigan was busy with her detention, which ended on Sunday, her school work, and trying to keep away from Quidditch obsessed students. Gods, what was it about a game that made students go all wonky. During Charms Morrigan worked on the tapping charm that Assistant Lupin handed out. Professor Flitwick was sick with the flu and so Lupin was asked to cover his classes.

"I hope their paying him," Morrigan said when the class ended.

"Of course they are," Pansy said, "Do you think that Dumbledore allows staff to work for free."

"Of course not," Morrigan said, "Just a thought that I had."

"Don't mind Pansy," Tracy said, "You didn't know that he was paying him."

She gave Pansy a warning and the three girl's headed back to their common room to dump their stuff and head to the Great Hall.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I was wondering a few things," McGonagall said to Snape in the teachers lounge.

They both had dismissed their classes early because most of the students had gotten finished, one of the wonders of teaching N.E.W.T classes. They already knew how things were done and they didn't have to be told.

"And what's that?" Snape asked.

"Well when term ends Morrigan will be coming home to the manor," McGonagall said. "I have no idea what to give her that will keep her occupied."

"She likes horse riding," Snape said.

"I know that, but other things," McGonagall said.

Snape thought about this and then said, "Why don't you ask her what else that she likes."

"Do you think I should?" McGonagall asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and then answered, "Yes, you should."

"Thanks, I'll do that," McGonagall said and then she went back to her lunch.

That night both Snape and McGonagall were in Dumbledore's office. They hadn't talked to the old coot in sometime but they needed to know how things were going with figuring out who had attacked Hermione. Mad-Eye was there, an Auror on the verge of retiring.

"So I heard that you gave Albus here what for," he growled.

"Yes," McGonagall said, looking pleased.

"Don't give her any clue that you respect that," Dumbledore said.

"I think it's funny," Moody said, "You getting what's coming to you."

Dumbledore glared at him and then Moody asked, "So how is Miss Potter. I heard that she was sorted into Slytherin."

"Well," Snape said.

"Good," Moody said, "Now we know that Miss Granger is hated by most everyone in Gryffindor House. Why's that?"

"I think it's because she's friends with Morrigan," McGonagall suspected.

"Morrigan, what an odd name for a child," Moody growled.

Both Snape and McGonagall looked at each other and finally Snape asked, "What's so odd about her name?"

"Morrigan is the name of the old Celtic goddess of war, death, strife, and sovereignty of the land. It's believed that she flew over the battlefield in the form of a raven. It seems that Lily was a little odd in naming her child after a war goddess."

"Well I happen to love the name," McGonagall said.

"I'm not saying that I'm against her name. I'm just saying that it was odd that Lily named her daughter that. Now, I'm planning on visiting Gryffindor Tower to talk to those in the house. I'll find out who attacked Miss Granger."

"I'll give you the password," McGonagall said, "And take you there myself."

He nodded and both of them left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Tracy asked Morrigan and Pansy.

"I'm staying with McGonagall and I don't know what she's going to have me do," Morrigan said.

"I'm going to Spain to visit family," Pansy answered, "They have a very posh manor. Personally I feel bad for you, Morrigan."

"What are you talking about?" Morrigan asked.

"That you have to stay with the head of Gryffindor House," Pansy answered.

Morrigan glared at her and then said, "At least I'm not going to be staying with my Aunt and Uncle. They abused me, or have you forgotten."

"They abused you."

"Never mind," she said.

"Well I think that it's great that she doesn't have to go back," Tracy said, "I'll take being adopted by the Head of Gryffindor House then being around magic hating relations."

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

"So do you think that you'll be able to tell old McGonagall what you want to do during the summer?" Tracy asked her.

"I don't know," Morrigan answered, "I mean, I like horseback riding, which I don't doubt that she'll let me do, but I don't know what else I like."

Both Tracy and Pansy stared at her.

"I don't really have any hobbies," she confessed.

"Well you should get some," Pansy suggested.

"Oh and how am I supposed to do that when the Dursley's made sure that I had nothing to peak my interest."

"Maybe she'll have something at the manor that you'll like," Tracy said.

"Maybe," Morrigan agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

When McGonagall dropped Moody off at Gryffindor Tower, she went with him inside. It was packed with students and they all turned and looked at them as they entered. McGonagall looked around and saw that Miss Granger wasn't there.

"Where's Miss Granger at?" Moody demanded.

"I don't know," said someone.

"You better tell us where she's at before I suspend everyone here," McGonagall demanded.

"She went to the Library, Professor," said Neville Longbottom.

McGonagall saw Moody's eye moving around and then he said, "She's in the Library."

"Good," McGonagall said, "Now Alister will be talking to each one of you due to Miss Granger being attacked."

A couple students snickered and McGonagall was on them as fast as lightening.

"And what's so bloody funny about Miss Granger being attacked?" she demanded.

"She's not a true Gryffindor," Weasley said, "She deserved what she got, being friends with that filthy snake."

"Did you attack her?" McGonagall demanded.

"Of course not," Weasley said. "I wouldn't sully my hands with that snake lover."

I felt my temper go up and then Moody saved her from doing something that she wouldn't have regretted and grabbed him.

"Come with me, laddie, we are going to have one long talk about what you think that you're above everyone else."

"Let me know what the little rat says," McGonagall said.

"No problem," Moody said and I left Gryffindor Tower.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, did you hear that Alister Moody was here," Pansy said the next day at breakfast.

"Who's Alister?" Morrigan asked.

"You don't know who-."

"Pansy, she's still new to the Wizarding World," Tracy cut in. "Alister Moody is the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He was probably here because of what happened to Granger."

"What's an Auror?"

"Dark Wizard catcher," Tracy answered before Pansy could say something stupid.

"Do you think that someone from Gryffindor attacked Hermione," Morrigan wondered.

"Don't know," Tracy said, "But if anyone can find out, it's Alister."

"Well I hope they find out soon," Morrigan said and she went back to her food.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter will have the name of the person that attacked Hermione. It wasn't Ron, if you want to know.


	16. A Present For Severus

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 16: A Present For Severus

Morrigan was headed to the Library to get a book that would help her with her Defense work when she heard McGonagall and Snape talking. She stopped to hear what they were saying.

"Come on, Severus, it's almost your birthday," she said. "Don't you want a present?"

"No, I don't," Snape hissed, "I don't celebrate dumb things like birthdays. It just reminds me that I'm getting older and can't stop it."

"You know that Albus is going to get you something."

"Which he can take back," Snape countered.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I can't believe that you would even suggest that Albus take something back that he most likely is going to get you."

Morrigan heard nothing and then, "Fine, but don't expect me to wear it, read it, or think about why he did it."

"That's all I'm asking."

Morrigan turned and headed back to her common room.

"Did you hear?" Morrigan asked Pansy and Tracy when she got back.

"What and I thought that you were going to the Library," Tracy said.

"Never mind that," she said, "I found out that it's Snape's birthday soon."

"Of course it is," Pansy said, "He was born near the beginning of February."

"Yeah, well I didn't know."

"So what are you going to do, Morrigan?" Pansy asked.

"I was thinking about buying Snape something," Morrigan said, "You know, for his birthday."

"He's not going to like it," Pansy warned, "Draco said that he hates his birthday to death. I bet he didn't get any presents when he was little."

"Well I'm going to get him something," Morrigan said, "Is there anything that Malfoy knows about him."

"He likes old books, that's all," Pansy said.

"Then I'll get him an old book," Morrigan said.

"It has to be one of a kind, really valuable," Pansy said.

"And how do you know this info, besides what Malfoy told you."

"Because he told me," Pansy answered.

Tracy shook her head and said, "That's not really an answer."

"Okay, so who do we go to for old books?" Morrigan asked.

"There is a bookseller in Knockturn Alley," Pansy said, "We could floo there and see if he's got any old books, tell him who it's for."

"Pansy, Professor Snape is not going to allow us to go to Knockturn Alley."

"How about writing a letter to him, telling him that we are looking for really old and valuable books," Morrigan suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Tracy said, "He can give us a quote and then we can pay for one."

"Then lets get going," Morrigan said and they ran up the stairs to get their letter started.

To the Manager of Black Arts Shoppe,

We are looking for some old, and valuable, books that our Potions Master may not have. Let us know which books that you have in stock and send us a price quote. Money is not important.

Morrigan Potter

"Sounds good," Pansy said.

"Thanks," Morrigan said, grinning, and then they hurried off to the Owlery.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm most disappointed in you Mr. McLaggen," Dumbledore said, his tone holding complete contempt. "The only reason that you're here is that there's evidence, by your own mouth, that you attacked Miss Granger."

"I did it because she's not a true Gryffindor," he said, "She spends way too much time in the Library, acts like she's so smart, and hangs out with that snake, Potter."

"Who Miss Granger spends her time with is none of yours or anyone else's business," McGonagall told him, "How dare you think that you have the right to act like this. Attacking Miss Granger because she's smart and spends time with Morrigan, who happens to be my ward?"

McLaggen said nothing.

"Are you even going to say that you're sorry?" Moody demanded.

"No, because I'm not," he said, "I don't care what any of you say, she deserved what she got."

Dumbledore saw McGonagall getting mad and said, "Take him away, Alister."

"As you wish, Albus," he said and he dragged the former Gryffindor out of his office.

Ten minutes later Miss Granger was in his office. McGonagall explained who had attacked her and Miss Granger looked shocked.

"I know that people in Gryffindor hate me, but I didn't think they would do this," she said.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault," McGonagall said, "And I blame our past for this. If we didn't have this belief that only Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were better than Slytherin then we wouldn't have these problems."

"What's going to happen now?" Miss Granger asked.

"He's going to be going to Azkaban for what he did," Dumbledore told her, "And hopefully the school will be a lot safer."

Miss Granger nodded and McGonagall said, "I'm sure that you would like to tell your friends what happened."

"Naturally," Miss Granger said.

"Then you can go," McGonagall told her and Miss Granger left.

"This has to stop, Albus," McGonagall told him.

"And how do you suggest that we do this?" he asked her.

"Simple," said that hat, "Get rid of the house system."

"WHAT!" Dumbledore shouted.

"You heard me, get rid of the house system," the hat said, "If there is no house system, but ranks, then everything will be fine."

"It will be a complete nightmare," Dumbledore said.

"You said that you wanted this to stop," the hat said to McGonagall and she nodded, "Then getting rid of the house system is the only way. The Founders only set up the house system so that people would be around others that were like them. McLaggen acts like a Slytherin and even said that he attacked Miss Granger based on the fact that she didn't act like a true Gryffindor. This tells us that the system is outdated."

"The students aren't going to like this," Dumbledore told the hat.

"That's not my problem," the hat told him and then it fell silent.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I think the hat has something," McGonagall said, "If we got rid of the house system then there would be none of this 'oh Slytherin is evil because You-Know-Who was in it' or 'Gryffindor's are all brave.' Look at Sirius Black and all."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and said, "I'll do the spell to remove the patches."

"And I'll work on reorganizing things," McGonagall told him and she left.

That night the entire school was told to meet in the Great Hall. When they arrived everyone saw that the house tables were gone, replaced with chairs. They all took their seats and waited. Dumbledore and the others appeared and sat down.

"Welcome, all students," Dumbledore said, "We have something that's very important. Many centuries ago the Founders created the four houses that each of you is a member of. However with the attack on a Gryffindor by another Gryffindor we feel the need to abolish the house system."

Everyone was shocked and Malfoy jumped up, saying, "Wait until my father hears about this."

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," Snape snarled.

"The house system is no longer valid and the governors have agreed to have this done. As a result the castle will magically change and those that are in one year will sleep together as well as go to classes together. No longer will you judge others based on their house but on their personality. There will be seven forms, a adviser to each form. For form one I'm most pleased to say that Professor Lupin will take that post. For two will be Professor Snape, form three will be Professor McGonagall, form four will be me, form five will be Professor Sprout, form six will be divided between Professor Flitwick for those that have passed their O.W.L's and Professor White for those that have not, and form seven will Professor Flitwick again for those that have passed their O.W.L's and Professor Hooch for those that have not. Anything that you do will be reported to your advisor. Also, we'll have Quidditch based on one form against another. The form team that has the most points will be in the final. That's all!

"Have any questions; go to your form advisor."

He sat down and the Prefects came around with where they were going. Dumbledore hoped that this would work out, but he had a feeling that there would be those that didn't like it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where do we go?" Pansy asked.

"The first floor," Morrigan answered, "South tower!"

"I don't know why Dumbledore got rid of the house system," Pansy said, her voice telling the others that she didn't like this.

"Maybe if people within a house didn't think they were better than others then we wouldn't have this problem," Tracy said, "Anyway, I'm willing to give this a shot."

"Me too, as long as Weasley leaves me alone," Morrigan said and they started on their way.

Thankfully South Tower wasn't hard to find. The door was open when they arrived and they saw Professor Lupin handing out instructions to the new form Prefects. Weasley was form Prefect for the first years and he nodded as he read what he had been given.

"Your room is in there," Lupin told them.

"Thanks," Morrigan said and they walked through a door and found themselves among thirty something other people.

And they were all mad.

"WHO DOES DUMBLEDORE THINK HE IS?" a girl that had been in Ravenclaw asked, "I WANT TO BE BACK IN RAVENCLAW."

"Yeah, who wants to hang out some filthy snakes?"

"BE SILENT!" Lupin bellowed and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "That's enough, all of you. This is the reason why you're here. You think that the world only has one kind of people, then you're wrong. Now get ready to study. You have ten minutes."

And he left.

Everyone glared at him, except Morrigan.

"I'm going to the Library," the girl said and she grabbed her things and left.

"Me too," said another and Morrigan had a bad feeling that this was going to be one long remainder of the term.

The grumbling about the new forms continued for the remainder of the month. Finally the owner of the shop sent Morrigan a response, listing books that he had for sale and how much he was willing to part them with. She found a book on Potions from the eleventh century at seven million galleons.

"He better not give you detention after you give him this book," Tracy said when Morrigan told her that she intended to buy the book.

"He better not," Morrigan said, "I'm going to have the owner send the book to him, for his birthday."

"He's going to freak out," Pansy said as Morrigan sent the request for the book to be sent to Snape, with a slip that allowed seven million galleons to be taken out of her vault.

The owl flew away and Morrigan went back to her work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape hated today, and that wasn't because he had to contend with form two fighting because they thought there were different houses still. No, today was his blasted birthday. He got up, showered, dressed, and then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was no way that Dumbledore was going to allow him to eat alone. That man thought that everyone should be celebrating their birthday.

When he sat down he glared at the Headmaster, who looked as though something exciting was about to happen. Lupin was yawning, recovering from his transformation.

"Hello, Severus," Lupin said.

"Whatever," Snape muttered.

"Severus, why are you acting like that?" McGonagall asked him.

"Because I want to," Snape answered.

The owls floated in and Snape noticed one of them landed in-front of him. It had a package on his leg and looking as though it wanted to get rid of it. He took it and noticed that there was a note on it. Pulling it off, the owl flying away, he opened it.

Dear Professor Snape,

Happy Birthday, enjoy your present.

Morrigan Potter

"Ooh, someone got a present," Lupin teased.

"Shut up, Lupin," Snape snarled, but he opened it and almost had a heart attack.

It was the book that he had been wanting for years, but could never afford it. He at once opened it and saw potions that he had been dying to try.

"Now this is an interesting development," McGonagall said. "Looks like Miss Potter gave you a present, and an expensive one at that."

Snape said nothing, just started reading.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Looks like he got your present," Tracy said, grinning.

"Yep, Happy birthday," Morrigan said and then she went back eating.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Wow, that was one long chapter. I hope that you all liked it.


	17. Learning To Become An Animagi

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 17: Learning To Be An Animagi

"Can you believe this," Hermione said as form one was coming out of Defense.

"What's wrong now?" Morrigan asked.

"Valentines Day is coming and I haven't gotten my parents a card."

"Why don't you make one and then send it," Morrigan suggested.

"Well, okay," she said, "But it can't be magical."

"Of course not," Morrigan said, grinning.

"So what are we doing next?" Hermione asked them.

"Well I'm going to the Library to look something up," Morrigan told her.

Tracy and Pansy both shook their head, saying, "You live in the Library, Morg."

"And why do you say that?" Morrigan asked her.

"Because you think that all the answers in the world can be solved by going to the Library," Tracy told her.

"And has it failed me?" Morrigan asked her.

"Well, no," Tracy said.

"Then all the answers in the world are in the Library," Morrigan told her and she and Hermione left.

Morrigan was looking for a book on how to become an Animagi. She had seen it in one of the third year books that had been lying open. She thought it would be cool to be able to change her form and not have to worry about anything, other than what an animal has to worry about. There were several books on Animagi, but nothing on how to change into one. She was sure that the book that she needed would be in the Restricted Section, but she had already been told that she would need a note to be able to check those out.

Of course she could just check out the books that she could get and work out how to change into one from the info. She checked them out, a look from Madam Pince, and then she left. When she got back to her dorm she opened the book and looked it over.

"Being an Animagi is a long and difficult road," the book read, "You must be focused and willing to take things slowly. This book can't show you how to be one but it can help you decide if you're able to be one."

"What are you reading?" Hermione suddenly asked, making Morrigan jump.

"Nothing," she said.

Hermione gave her a look and then she said, "Just reading something that will pop up during our third year."

"And I thought that I was bad."

Morrigan continued to read the books, taking down notes. She hadn't yet figured out how to change her form but she had done the spell to see if she could become one. It showed that her form was a raven. Morrigan figured that it had something to do with what her name meant. Morrigan decided that another book order was needed. This one on exactly how to become an Animagi.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Happy Valentines Day, everyone," Dumbledore said on February the 14th.

"Don't remind us, Albus," McGonagall groaned.

"And what's wrong with the both of you?" Dumbledore asked, "You both didn't drink anything last night."

"No, we didn't," Snape snarled, "We just didn't get any sleep."

"And why's that?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape groaned and said, "Making sure that Quirrell doesn't get past Fluffy. Which I think is a stupid name for a dog."

"Well don't worry about that, today is fun day."

"I'm so going to fun him," Snape muttered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I will make the next one longer.


	18. Attack In The Great Hall

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, loved them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Attack In the Great Hall

Morrigan was personally glad when Valentines Day ended. She was getting so sick and tired of hearing the giggling of girls as they lost whatever sense they had. Now it was time to focus on something else that was pointless, at least to Morrigan and Hermione, Quidditch. The first form match was taking place, form two against form seven.

"The whole thing is pointless," Pansy said, "What is the point in seeing two groups play a game when it use to be one house against the other."

"Because it's fair," Morrigan told her. "And fairness is what makes the world go round."

"I thought that money made the world go around," Tracy said.

"Fairness."

"Well are we going to watch practice or not."

"I've got an order to send out," Morrigan told her, "But I will try to come and watch."

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Sometimes you act like a muggle."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Morrigan said and she hurried off.

Sending the request off, she felt that she was now ready to really try and learn to become an Animagi. She knew that it would be hard work but she was willing to do what it took to do just that. She then hurried out of the Owlery and out of sight.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how are things going with your form so far, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are still going by what house they were sorted into," Lupin said, "I don't like it."

"I know what you mean, but they're going to have to get over it," Dumbledore told him, "Life is not fair! Time for them to understand that."

"I agree with you on that, but tell that to them."

"Do you want me to have a talk with them?" Snape asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lupin said, "I agree with Albus that their going to have to get over it."

"I agree as well, but sometimes telling them isn't enough."

"What do you suggest, Severus?"

"I don't know," Snape said, "But give me a couple of days and I'll come up with an idea."

"Let's hope your idea works," Dumbledore said.

Snape grinned at him and said, "Of course my idea will work."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So looking forward to staying with McGonagall over the summer?" Tracy asked Morrigan.

"I sure am," Morrigan said, "I'm glad that she doesn't care that I happen to be in Slytherin."

"Like she would care," Tracy said. "She likes you, Morg, you know that."

"I know, but-."

"Look, Morg, you really need to work on your self confidence," Tracy told her, "When you do then you won't allow something as stupid as what those damn muggles did get to you. It's going to take time, but you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks," I said and we headed to our next class.

Over the next couple of days Morrigan focused on getting ready for the exams. Even though they were weeks to a couple of months away, she wanted to get a head start on them. She wasn't the only one. Hermione was also working on the notes that she had written, both of them hoping that what they had learned would be enough. On Saturday they were busy reading over the ingredients to a Forgetfulness Potion.

Morrigan had a funny feeling that he was going to cover it.

"So has Ron Weasley been giving you problems?" Morrigan asked Hermione as they packed things away.

"He keeps on glaring at me, but that's all," she said.

"If he tries anything, let me know."

"I will," Hermione promised and they parted ways.

The next day, during breakfast, an owl dropped off a package at the Slytherin table. Taking it, she unwrapped it, and saw that it was the book that she had ordered. She was so going to thank Tracy for keeping that catalog for her. She quickly finished eating and hurried back to her common room. She couldn't wait to read it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I know that girl is up to something," Snape told McGonagall.

They both watched Morrigan leaving and that's when he turned to her.

"It's just a book," she said.

Snape gave her a look and then said, "I'm going to be watching her. I'll soon find out if it's 'just a book.'"

"If it makes you feel better," McGonagall said.

Snape said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Morrigan knew that Snape would find out about the book in good time, but not before she mastered the transformation. When the other girls went to bed she read one chapter that night and then hid it. She always made sure that she had it hidden where she wouldn't need any spells. Thankfully Snape didn't find the book. As exams got closer she managed to change her arm into a wing. Three weeks later, and several attempts, she hid the book, again, and changed for the first time in a fully formed raven.

She had done it! She had done something that older students were able to sometimes do, become an animal. She took off, and vanished from sight.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape was suddenly awoken to an alarm going off. He had placed it in the girl's dorm so that he would know if Potter was vanishing. It was all part of trying to find out what Potter was doing. He quickly dressed and ran to the common room. When he entered he ran up to the girl's dorm and opened the door. He checked Potter's bed and found that she was gone.

"Where are you at, Potter?" Snape asked and he left the room.

The next day he saw Potter setting at the Slytherin table. She looked tired, but in high spirits. Snape glared at her but she paid him no mind. He needed to find out what had happened to her and the only way to do that was to use a truth potion on her. He really hated having to use one on his own snake, but he had no choice in the matter. Suddenly three students were blasted off their feet and landed in a pile.

Everyone screamed and then Quirrell appeared. He had his wand out and then he turned and started walking backwards. Staring at him was the face of Voldemort. Snape saw Dumbledore at once at his feet, his wand out.

"What are you doing back here, Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't call me that name, old man," he hissed, "I'm here to take Potter and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Take her, no one wants her around," Ron Weasley said.

Miss Granger punched him. Good, he needed that.

"You're not talking anyone anywhere," Dumbledore told him. "Now leave before you find out why I won my duel with Grindelwald."

Voldemort laughed and then suddenly a series of spells were shot at him. He was hit with several of them and fall to the floor. Standing there, with her wand out, was Morrigan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

The man that had murdered my parents was trying to kill me. I really wanted to punch Ron Weasley for even saying what he said. I know that students don't like those in Slytherin house, but really. I blasted him with spell after spell, several of them hitting him. He fell to the ground, not moving.

"Miss Snape, get out of here," I heard Snape ordering.

I didn't have to be told twice, I bolted.

Hours later Pansy told me that Dumbledore had managed to drive the Dark Lord away, which she looked upset about. Tracy snapped and told her that the Dark Lord had been after Morrigan and that if she was really Morrigan's friend, that she would be worried.

"He's not going to come back, will he?" Morrigan asked them.

"I hope not," Tracy said, "Snape was really cool. He fired spell after spell at him and Voldemort couldn't move which way to next."

"Good," Morrigan said and then she went up to bed.

The exams started a couple of days later. The only one that they didn't have was Defense, which Morrigan complained about. Each one, minus History, had a practical and a written. Morrigan did very well in both, at least that's what she thought.

"The History one was really enjoyable," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself," Tracy said, groaning.

"I agree, I really enjoyed them," Morrigan said.

"You two, are nuts!" Tracy said and Morrigan and Hermione laughed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. I will do a sequel to this story but it will have to wait until I do the story, Harry and Hermione's third year.


	19. End Of Term

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, comes to Hogwarts with no supplies and wearing someone else's robes. Sorted into Slytherin, Snape tries to hate her, but when Hermione tells him what Morrigan told him he makes a vow to protect Lily's daughter against an enemy that's worst then the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 19: End Of Term

Term came to an end and with it the final match of the season and the exam results. Slytherin won, naturally, and Morrigan and Hermione battled for top spot. They both tied, so no one really won that one. Personally Morrigan was proud that she had managed to do something that was better than Dudley. At least they would never find out.

"I'm so excited about coming back here for our second," Pansy said.

"Yeah, let's hope that it's normal," Morrigan told her.

"Write," Tracy begged.

"Of course," Morrigan promised and then she started to pack.

She placed all the books that she had bought during the year in her trunk and then closed it. Tomorrow she would stay at Hogwarts until McGonagall told her that they were leaving.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Finally, the term is over," McGonagall said.

"And the stone is gone," Snape added, "The Dark Lord never got it, which was good."

"I don't understand how he managed not to get it," McGonagall said.

"I think that he finally wised up that Dumbledore would have had a trap laid out for him. Let's hope that next term is normal. Potter needs that."

"That I will agree with," McGonagall said and then she excused herself to start packing.

During the feast, Slytherin had won the House Cup again, she thought over all the things that had happened since Potter appeared wearing Miss Granger's robes. She had found out things that she didn't want to know, found out how bad people could be, now nice Severus was, and how much a child needed a family. She was glad that she was able to provide her with that.

The next day she watched as Hagrid took the first years, minus Morrigan, down to the fleet of tiny boats that would take them back to the station. She was already packed and ready to go. She then summoned a House elf. The little creature appeared and bowed.

"Tell Morrigan that we're ready to go," she said.

"I will, at once," the elf said and vanished.

Ten minutes later the young Slytherin appeared her trunk with her. She was smiling at McGonagall when she appeared.

"Ready to leave?" McGonagall asked her.

"You bet," she said.

"We'll take the Knight Bus, it will be quicker," McGonagall told her; not telling her that she probably wouldn't like it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I swear, I'm never taking this thing ever again," Morrigan said when the bus let them off. "I hate the fact that it went everywhere."

"Don't worry, we don't take it all the time."

"That's good to hear," she said and then she followed the older woman down the road.

Morrigan had no idea where they were, but she had a feeling that they were out in the country. As they walked McGonagall explained that this was an entirely Wizarding village, and, no, Hogsmead didn't count, and that she wouldn't have to worry about the children finding out.

"So they know all about magic," Morrigan said.

"Of course, why not," she said.

Morrigan at once felt jealous of these children. They didn't have guardians that beat them if they showed their magic off accidentally. She bet that they loved them even more.

"Here we are," she suddenly said and Morrigan almost ran into her.

She muttered a spell and suddenly Morrigan could see the manor. She gaped at it and then followed when she realized that she was almost being left behind.

McGonagall Manor was large, with huge tracks of land, birds grazing in ponds, and all sorts of other wonderful things. When they entered a small creature appeared at once, bowing. Morrigan had only seen them once and it had been a shocking thing to see.

"Take Morrigan's trunk up to her room," McGonagall told it, "And I know that she'll like the room that I've chosen for her."

"As you wish, Mistress," it said and then it was gone.

"Come on, lets show you where your room is at," McGonagall told her and Morrigan followed the older woman up the stairs and out of sight.

McGonagall had been right when she said that Morrigan was going to love the room. She did love it and when she was left alone she sat down. Grinning she knew that everything would be better now. She would live here, get stronger, and then defeat Voldemort once and for all. She would prove that a Slytherin could be a hero, even if no one believed that.

And so getting up she got unpacked and got ready for her first summer away from the Dursley's. It was going to be a blast, she knew it.

THE END

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the story and I will be working on the sequel while I post Harry and Hermione's Third Year. I hope that you enjoy that story as well.


End file.
